Starting Over
by Raze Flyn
Summary: A slice of life style look at a Percy Weasley/Oliver wood Relationship post Battle of Hogwarts. This is a edited for  copy with sex scenes removed meant the original unedited version is on my journal.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its world, characters and so on and so fourth belong to J.K. Rowling and anyone else involved I'm not making any money of this I'm just doing this for my own and possibly the entertainment of other fans.

Notes: This is set post series. It will be mostly epilogue compliant but it will not be word of god compliant. So the extra stuff Rowling has revealed will not necessarily come to pass in this fic.

Pairings: Canon pairings and the non canon Percy/Oliver pairing

Warnings: The original version of this contains a decent amount of sex but this version has virtually all the sex removed to comply with site guide lines. If you wish to read the original uncut version go to my profile and click the webpage link which will take you to my dreamwidth fic journal where the uncut version can be read.

Harry Potter

Starting Over

Prologue.

He found himself walking through the halls of Hogwarts alone, unlike the rest of his family he didn't seem to be able to sleep. He was glad they could especially George, his younger brother had been so fragile after everything was over. He shook himself thinking about George would only lead to him remembering what had kept him awake and drove him out into the mostly deserted hallways of Hogwarts. He came to a dead end and glanced to his left there was no way he was heading down that corridor it led to the place it happened.

He turned right and headed further into the school down hallways he used to patrol first as a prefect and then as head boy. He had been so proud to get both of those badges and now looking back it was completely pointless. He heard a slight sound from one of the classrooms so he glanced through the cracked door and saw an indistinct pair of bodies celebrating their survival. He didn't bother staying to identify who it was he had no desire to intrude on their celebration of being alive.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought back to how often that had happened when he'd been a prefect. He'd been surprised the first few times and then learned to just accept that it was one of those things that happened. He'd even been walked in on once by his little sister during her first year at school. He was always grateful that he and Penelope had only been stealing a quick kiss and hadn't yet got to the point in their relationship where more was likely to have been going on. He frowned as he thought of her and wished he could have handled things better she never understood why he'd broken up with her just before school ended.

He had never had the nerve to tell her what had been going on behind her back that year even after it was over. She had been everything he was supposed to want in a girlfriend intelligent, ambitious, and beautiful. However, he'd still ended up cheating on her with his best friend during their final year in Hogwarts. He wished he could go back and do things differently letting Penelope go and actually trying to make it work with Oliver.

He shook himself to avoid thinking back on those events he didn't need to go down that road. It certainly wouldn't help him get any sleep. He knew he needed to get some sleep tomorrow he would be going with the order of the phoenix and the trustworthy former members of the ministry to begin straightening out the mess that was their government.

He had always loved his jobs but after everything that had happened he wasn't sure he was still cut out for the ministry. He had made so many mistakes in large part because of his loyalty to something that in hindsight wasn't worthy of that loyalty. He once more pushed his thoughts aside and turned back toward the great hall where most of the folks who fought in the battle had bedded down for the night. He should just focus on getting threw the next few days he could worry about his future after that.

"Looks like you couldn't sleep either," a familiar voice said causing him to turn in shock. Oliver Wood was standing there looking a lot more worn down but very much like he used to. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about Fred." Oliver looked extremely uncomfortable. "I'd have said something earlier but everyone was crowding around you guys."

"Thank you," He said at a loss as to what to say. "I just can't seem to get my brain to turn off every time I close my eyes I see Fred laughing and then..." He could tell by Oliver's face that he didn't need to say anything else. "I wish I could do things differently."

"Me too," Oliver said closing his eyes. "I mean Quidditch doesn't seem so important anymore." He had only ever heard Oliver say something like that once during a fight toward the end of their second year. He turned and headed into an empty class room reaching out to pull Oliver in with him. "What are you doing Perce?" Oliver asked his voice strangely hesitant.

"I don't know," He said leaning in and giving Oliver a kiss. "I just want to start over." He waited he wasn't going to push but he hoped Oliver would take him up on his offer. It had been one of his biggest regrets that they'd allowed their respective career goals to torpedo any chance they could have had at a relationship.

"It can't be like it was before," Oliver said after a moment. "But I'm willing to try starting over." He just leaned in and began to kiss Oliver again pulling their bodies tight against each other. It felt just as good as he remembered it even though it had been way too many years since they'd held each other like this.

He felt Oliver's hands traveling under his robe against the back of his shirt as well as a familiar hardness pressing against his leg. He let his own hands do a bit of walking realizing for the first time that Oliver was better built than the last time they had done this.

"I meant what I said it can't just be sex this time Percy," Oliver said as they used their wands to clean themselves up. Oliver was staring at him with a serious expression on his face. "I know we can't make a big deal about things but I don't want it to be a secret this time."

"It won't be," He said meaning it. "I think we should make plans to have dinner in a few days." He wasn't going to make old mistakes again and letting things go so badly with Oliver at the end had been one of them. Once they had made it back to the main hall and back to their sleeping bags he finally fell asleep still dealing with things but feeling better.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer notes and warnings on prologue. This is the edited copy the explicit version is on my fic journal.

Chapter One

Good intentions aside it had taken a few weeks before they got a chance to get together for their first real date. They had both been drafted into the rebuilding effort in different areas so they hadn't had much chance to see each other aside from briefly after Fred's funeral. However, here he was arriving outside Oliver's flat dressed in his best set of robes to actually go out to dinner in public at a nice restaurant.

He felt the familiar twitch of fear at the prospect of anyone finding out and shoved it aside. He knew to any observer they would simply be two friends out having dinner but it was a step in the right direction. His fear of anyone finding out had screwed things up last time so this time he was not going to let it.

"Ready to go," He asked once Oliver opened the door to reveal himself in a similar quality of clothing. Oliver shook his head no and invited him inside. "Something the matter?" He felt a moment of dread that Oliver had decided to call this whole thing off.

"No I just have to finish up some correspondence." Oliver said looking sheepish. "I've left some of it a bit late." He motioned him inside and then headed back to the desk where he had a messy pile of parchment. "Just make yourself comfortable it shouldn't take me more than a few minutes."

He sat on Oliver's messy sofa and gave the pile of parchment a dubious look. He wanted to offer to help but decided it would be best to just let Oliver handle it. "I'm glad we managed to get the time off to finally go out to dinner."

"Me too," Oliver said writing quickly. "Are there any ground rules you want to lay down about how we are going to act tonight?" He was pretty sure he heard a slight edge in Oliver's voice as he asked the question.

"No," he said wanting to assure Oliver. "If anyone asks, we will be honest." He felt slightly sick saying that but he knew it was what needed to be said. "I'm not going to make the same mistakes as last time."

He noticed that Oliver was working a lot faster after that with a slight smile on his face. He felt a bit ashamed that Oliver was finding it so much easier to be brave than he was but he pushed it out of his head. "I'm done," Oliver said after a moment. "Lets go have some dinner." He got up and followed Oliver out the door feeling himself smiling as well. "By the way the league is going to start playing games again next month." Oliver smiled brightly. "It will be good to get back on the pitch."

"I'll try to get time off to come to your first game back," He found himself saying easily. He was glad Oliver was looking forward to Quidditch again. He just wouldn't be Oliver if he didn't obsess over Quidditch. "I'm still a bit unsure if I'm going to stay at the ministry but it is satisfying to actually be doing some good for a change."

"You'll figure out if the ministry is still for you eventually Percy try not to obsess about it." He had to admit Oliver was right and he found himself walking closer to the other man. "I hope there isn't a long wait at the Restaurant I'm staving." Oliver then made an exaggerated gesture of his hitting his head. "Oh wait you've probably already made an appointment."

"Actually I thought we'd just wing it tonight," He said teasingly the truth of course was that he'd made the appointment as soon as it became clear he and Oliver would actually manage to make it tonight.

Oliver just laughed obviously knowing him well enough not to believe it. "We can apparate up ahead," Oliver said after a moment pointing out a small out of the way alley that would allow them to vanish without being seen. Once they ducked in and apparated to Daigon alley things got a great deal more relaxed. "Sorry we couldn't use the floo but I haven't got around to getting a fireplace installed in my flat."

"I don't mind apparating," he said as they headed into the alley and toward the restaurant. "There it is up ahead." He pointed out the facade of the restaurant that he'd chosen for their first date after Oliver had simply said he'd eat anywhere.

Once they were inside it didn't take them long to be seated and have a perky serving witch named Vicky take their orders. "She's certainly a bubbly one," he said slightly irritated at her for no real reason. He had never liked extremely perky overly friendly wait staff. The fact she'd been ogling Oliver from the moment he entered the restaurant didn't improve his opinion of her.

"You're cute when you're jealous," Oliver said with a wink. "Just ignore her and things will go a lot better." He did his best to take Oliver's advice but the extremely bubbly serving witch showed up constantly always asking Oliver if they needed anything else. The fact she kept popping up made having an actual conversation difficult so they ended up eating quickly and leaving without dessert much to Vicky's obvious annoyance. "Let's take a walk so you can cool off," Oliver said once they were out in the alley again.

They began to wander around passing the familiar shops and restaurants that lined Daigon alley. "Do you remember when we first met on the train to Hogwarts express," He asked Oliver as they were walking by a shop selling broomsticks.

"Sure do," Oliver said with a half smile. "I kept bugging you because your brother was Charlie Weasley the best quidditch player at Hogwarts." Oliver then looked over at him and smirked. "And you let me because no one else wanted to sit with you."

"Yes," Percy said with a frown. "Bill and Charlie's know it all younger brother wasn't going to make me very popular with anyone aside from the Quidditch obsessed oddball." He looked up and saw someone heading toward them. "Speaking of Bill here he comes with Fleur."

"Percy, Oliver, what you are two doing out here," Bill asked once he and his wife got close enough. He glanced over at Oliver to see if he was going to take the initiative and say anything but it was clear he wasn't.

"Just coming from our first date at a restaurant." He said feeling Oliver tense beside him. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate but also a bit relieved since Bill wasn't yelling or anything yet.

"Your not joking are you?" Bill asked looking at him and Oliver strangely. He shook his head no waiting to see what Bill would do or say. "Does mom know?" His brother asked sounding really confused.

"Not yet," He said shooting a glare at Oliver who was staring at him in shock. "I'll tell her soon just do me a favor and keep it to yourself until I have a chance to tell her." Bill nodded and then to his shock Fleur hugged him and congratulated him on landing someone so attractive which caused him and Oliver to both blush.

Once they had left Bill and Fleur who it turned out were on their way to the same restaurant they had left. "I can't believe you told your brother so easily." Oliver said staring at him. "I guess you really do mean for things to be different this time."

"It wasn't that easy but it was necessary," Percy said more to himself than Oliver. "The hard part is going to be telling my mom she really wants grand kids from all of us." He glanced over at Oliver. "How do you think your parents are going to take this?"

"They probably won't care," Oliver said calmly. "They stopped asking about girlfriends during my last year in school so I think they've suspected for a while." He turned and grabbed his hand. "Lets apparate back to my flat."

Once hey were back on Oliver street they made their way to his flat quickly and soon enough were inside where Oliver was on him and kissing him deeply. "I thought you wanted to talk some more," He said once Oliver let him up for air.

"No more talking," Oliver said pulling him toward his bedroom doing his best to pull their clothes off as they were going. Somehow Oliver had them both in their pants by the time they reached his room. "Nice yellow pants Percy," He said pointing out Percy's bright yellow boxer briefs.

"They were the only ones in my size," he said indignantly and then pointed down at Oliver's plain white ones. "At least I'm not afraid of color." He blushed as soon as the words were out of his mouth because that was a silly thing to say.

"Less defending your pants more kissing," Oliver said capturing his lips again and he forgot all about the silly argument about pants color. Some time later they were both satisfied and Oliver spoke up again. "Stay the night so I want to wake up with you."

He felt himself blushing as he stammered out, "I haven't got any pajama's here," He said and blushed even harder as Oliver laughed at him. He started laughing himself when he realized what had set Oliver off. He couldn't believe he was worried about not having Pajama's when they had just got threw doing that. "Fine, I'll just sleep in my pants once we get cleaned up."

"Your bright yellow pants," Oliver said laughing. "Seriously Perce do you have pants in every color of the rainbow?" He ignored Oliver as he got up and found his wand using it to clean the sheets caused him to wonder how muggles deal with dirty sheets for a moment.

Later as he lay in bed with Oliver pressed against his back his arm around him he thought that he could definitely get used to this. "Hey Perce," Oliver said sleepily against his back. "Tomorrow night let's sleep at your flat." He mumbled a quick affirmative to Oliver and soon was fast asleep.

"Why don't we have a shower?" He said still after he was awakened by a smiling Oliver. He saw Oliver's grin get even bigger as the other man climbed off the and offered him a hand.

Sharing a shower in Oliver's flat was one of those experiences that was wonderful and terrible at the same time. It was a bit of a tight fit so it was wonderful how there bodies kept brushing against each other even if they were quiet up to having sex again yet. It was terrible though how hard it was to actually get clean while trying to maneuver around each other. "You have a smaller shower than I do but your flat is bigger why is that?" He found himself asking Oliver once they had gotten dressed and were eating breakfast.

"Cause I took this place cause it was close to Puddlemire's home base," He said with a grin. "I didn't really give much thought to anything aside it being a place to stay." He leaned forward with a dirty look in his eyes. "Besides I usually shower at the team showers instead of using my own." He then winked and said, "Maybe I can give you an after hours tour some time."

Percy knew Oliver was only teasing so he decided to play along. "Of course right after you come visit me at the ministry and I take you across my desk." He enjoyed watching Oliver sputter in shock but then to his surprise Oliver just grinned.

"That might be fun," Oliver said smiling widely. "But I think for now we should just focus on breaking in your flat tonight since we did mine last night." He found himself smiling at the thought but all too soon had to go to work. "I guess you have to go get changed to head into the ministry."

"Yes," He said definitely not looking forward to going into work today. "But I'll definitely be leaving as soon as the work day is over." He winked at Oliver as he got up. "I hope you'll be waiting outside my flat when I get there." Oliver assured him that he would be and after a kiss goodbye he was gone heading back to his own flat to change.

His morning was actually going very good and he was thinking about sending Oliver an owl to meet for lunch when his dad dropped by his desk. "Percy, your mother asked me to invite you to lunch today," His father said sounding nervous. "She has something she wants to talk to you about."

He felt his stomach drop and he wondered if Bill had let things slip despite promising not to. "Of course I'll be there," he said with force politeness. He could tell his father caught it but thankfully didn't say anything about it. He had been forgiven by his family but there was still some tenseness that remained at times.

He forced his worries out of his mind and went back to work even though he was unsure if he still belonged at the ministry he was still the type who had to do the best work possible. He was just finishing up a particularly troublesome report when his father arrived to collect him to head to lunch at the burrow.

He was unprepared when he arrived at the burrow to find Penelope was joining them. "Here's Percy now," his mother said to Penelope once they arrived. "You remember Penelope don't you Percy, I ran into her in town yesterday and invited her to lunch."

"It is good to see you again Penelope," He said to her quickly his mind whirling as he realized his mother was trying to set him back up with Penelope so Bill hadn't said anything. Unless this was his mothers attempt to fix him but she had said she ran into Penelope yesterday.

"It's good to see you too Percy," she said smiling slightly. "It was a shame we let how things ended destroy what had been a pretty good friendship before that." He agreed but he just couldn't tell her why they had to break up.

"Yes it was," he said ignoring the look of delight on his mothers face. She was definitely trying to match make and it made him uncomfortable. "Are you seeing anyone now?" He asked hoping that she would say yes so his mother's match making attempts would cease.

"Yeah, he's a muggle so I haven't dropped the witch bombshell yet so far things have been good," He relaxed and noticed that his mother deflated a little. "How about you are you seeing anyone?" He should have known that was coming.

He started to just lie but then he thought about Oliver's face if he found out so he said simply, "yes, I am." He didn't volunteer who and he watched as Penelope seemed to get it but his mother had an obviously curious look on his face. "How is your work at St. Mungo's going?"

"It is going very well," She said brightening and began to tell them all about her new assignment as an apprentice healer. The rest of the meal went well and soon it was time for them to head back to work.

Once Penelope had left his mother of course asked the question he had been dreading all threw the meal. "Percy, why did you tell me you were seeing someone?" She didn't look upset which was good. "I can't wait to meet her when can the two of you come to dinner/"

"We only just started dating and there is something I really need to tell you but there isn't time now," He said grateful for his job to use as an excuse. "I'll take tomorrow morning off and we'll talk."

"You don't have to miss work just bring her to dinner tomorrow night," His mother said cheerfully. "She can meet the entire family at once." He had to suppress a shudder it was going to be hard enough just telling his mother and father without the whole family at once.

"No mother we need to talk," He said stressing the importance as much as he could. "It won't hurt me to take a bit of time off work so we can talk." He could tell she was getting worried. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said and left feeling guilty that he was too selfish to give up tonight with Oliver to just go ahead and get it over with.

He made it back to the office and spent the rest of the day in a kind of daze as he worried over how he was ever going to tell his mother about he and Oliver and not have her freak out. He had known it was coming ever since he made the decision to tell Bill but he had hoped for a bit more chance to plan. He hadn't expected a lunch invite with his ex girlfriend to result in him having to tell his mother everything in just one day.

He was grateful when quitting time rolled around and he was able to flee the stuffy confines of the ministry to head to his flat. He felt so relieved when he saw Oliver waiting there for him dressed in muggle clothes. "Hey Perce you do have some muggle attire here right?" Oliver said grinning cheerfully.

"Yes I do," He found himself with an answering grin that he knew wasn't as sincere since he was still thinking about having to tell his mum tomorrow. He opened the door to let him and Oliver into the apartment and they went.

"Good then throw on some and we'll head out to one of those pubs for blokes like us the muggles have," Oliver said grinning. "There's one a few streets over form here that shows matches for that silly muggle game football."

"Maybe another night, Oliver, I'm not really in the celebrating mood," he said feeling guilty as Oliver's face fell but he needed to get his anxiety off his chest. "I have to tell my mother tomorrow and I'm not sure how she's going to take it."

"That's sudden, I thought you were going to plan it out a bit more," Oliver said and then after a moment asked the necessary question. "Did something happen today that made it absolutely necessary you tell her tomorrow?"

"I got invited to lunch at the burrow today, Penelope was there and mum was playing match maker." He said as he settled himself down onto the couch. "It came out that she's dating a muggle and when she asked me if I was dating someone I said yes." He saw Oliver smile and felt better than he had for a while. "So once Penelope left mum started in asking who was she and wanting to arrange a giant get to know the family dinner," he said pausing as he heard Oliver snickering. "So I told her I had to talk to her about things but it had to wait till tomorrow because I had to get back to work."

"You could have done it tonight I would have understood," Oliver said, "If you want we can head over there now and tell her together." He was touched that Oliver was willing to brave the unknown reaction of Molly Weasley but he just couldn't.

"Thank you but I can't do it tonight," he said feeling that twinge of guilt. "I'm too selfish, I want one more night where it's just us that we have to deal with." He looked away. "And now I'm worried that she'll spend all night worrying."

"It is okay to be selfish sometimes Perce," Oliver said going to his desk and grabbing parchment and quill. "I do think though you might want to owl her and ask to drop by tonight to talk about it." He handed him the parchment and quill. "I'll hide out here if you want to go alone but I'd really like to go with you." Oliver set his hand on his knee. "Just go on and do it Percy otherwise you'll worry all night."

He wanted to be selfish and stay with Oliver but he had to admit Oliver was right. "I'll tell here we will drop by after dinner," he said scrawling out a neat note and going to get Hermes. Once the letter was away, he walked straight to the kitchen and began to cut up ingredients. He saw Oliver staring at him and he blushed as he said, "I cook when I'm stressed."

Oliver smiled and leaned back to watch, "This I have to got to see." He ignored Oliver watching him as he began to whip up a quick stir fry to eat. He had learned to cook initially from being the only one willing to help his mother in the kitchen. Of course once they got older Fred and George had teased him for it so he'd gotten out of the habit. After foolishly cutting ties with his family he'd had to start again and learned he actually enjoyed it. Of course during the last year he'd developed the habit of cooking way too much when stressed out and having to give it to his neighbors all thought he was strange.

"Smell good," Oliver said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. "You make a sexy chef." He really wanted to turn around and kiss Oliver but his perfectionist nature refused to allow him to let the food burn.

"It's nearly ready get us some drinks form the fridge," He said to keep Oliver form escalating things. He could tell Oliver was disappointed so he tried to make his voice playful as he said, "We can always have dessert after we eat?"

Oliver walked to the fridge laughing and then turned and said, "I don't know which would be worse facing your mom after we've just had sex or going with blue balls from you teasing." He sputtered and had to take the stir fry off the heat or it would burn. He was staring at Oliver in horror at the comment. "Hey you're the one who is mentioning dessert," Oliver said winking at him.

He was grateful when he realized Oliver was keeping him distracted so he wouldn't dwell on what was coming up after dinner. The meal passed in most companionable silence except Oliver kept slipping his foot over to bump his calf. "Your terrible at footsie Oliver," He said to tease him which got a laugh out of him. "I'm going to change out of my work robes before we go," He said getting up and heading into the bedroom.

He was just done hanging up his dress robes, shirt and trousers when he heard Oliver behind him. "Blue ones this time do you really have every color of the rainbow?" Oliver asked pointing at his blue boxer briefs. "Really Perce I never expected your pants to be so colorful," he said walking into the room.

"Am I going to put up with these jokes every time you see me in my pants," He said feeling a bit insulted that Oliver kept making such a big deal about this. He'd bought what was available in his size it wasn't his fault they were different colors.

"I'm just teasing Perce," Oliver said continuing to advance. "I kind of like them I think I just need to see you in them a lot more to get used to it." Oliver leaned in and kissed him passionately and he felt Oliver's hand find the front of crotch and start rubbing him threw the material. "In fact I think I like them a lot."

"We don't have time for this Oliver," He said between kisses. He finally broke away from Oliver. "We need to prepare to face my mother." They headed out into the street and apparated to the area just up the hill from the burrow.

As they were approaching the house the door opened and George looked out and then turned back inside and said loudly. "Hey Mum, I thought you said Percy was bringing his new girlfriend with him." He felt a moment of dread as he realized George must have been over for dinner and decided to stay for the show. George turned back inside apparently listening to his mother say something when he yelled out again. "Well unless his girlfriend is Oliver Wood there's something wrong."

They finally made it to the door and George stepped aside letting them in. He does know why he did it but for some reason he blurted out to George of all people, "Oliver prefers to be called my boyfriend." He knew Oliver would ask him why eventually and he had no idea why he said it. He supposed it might have been the stress getting to him.

"Yeah right," George said laughing and looking a bit like his old self. "I might believe you were with a guy but no way Oliver's a poof." George said snickering a bit darkly. "That's a good one Percy nice to see you finally getting a sense of humor."

"George, Shut it," Oliver said in the voice he used to use during quidditch practice. Percy shot him a glance. "He isn't kidding; we are seeing each other." George stopped laughing and began doing a pretty good impression of a fish out of way.

He couldn't really enjoy it though because a glance at the other side of the room had revealed that his mother and father had heard Oliver's statement. So much for how to drop the bombshell now he was stuck waiting for the fall out. "I think you boys better sit down," His father said motioning toward the couch.

The awkward silence didn't last long as his mother found her voice quickly enough. "How long has this been going on," She said and he noticed the question was directed at him not Oliver for which he was glad.

"This time since just after the battle at Hogwarts," He admitted deciding to be as honest as possible if she was going to lose it she should have all the fact. He wondered how long it would take her to ask about the this time remark.

"This time?" His mother asked seizing on it very quickly. "Is this why you and Penelope broke up during your last year at school?" He nodded and saw George staring at him and Oliver as if they'd grown two heads. "I need to talk to you alone Percy come into the kitchen with me," she said in the voice he remembered from his childhood that meant you best do as she said.

"Wait here," He said to Oliver and got up and followed her into the kitchen. He could tell Oliver wanted to object but he knew his mother best and he wasn't sure she was angry just confused. "I'll be fine." He said ignoring the look his brother was giving him. His dad at least looked like he was taking it well.

Once he was alone in the kitchen with her his mother sat at the table and waited for him to join her. "Please tell me from the beginning." She said not giving any indication how she was really taking this.

"It all started back in Hogwarts after that time Harry fell off his broom because of the dementers," he said carefully. "I blew Penelope off to hang out with Oliver on the next Hogsmeade weekend and things started to happen." He felt guilty about this part, "I realized as time went by that whatever I felt for Oliver was a lot stronger than what I felt for Penelope." He couldn't read her face. "I had to admit to myself that I preferred the company of men but I wasn't going to let it torpedo my career goals." He felt his face heating with shame. "I couldn't use Penny like that though even though I didn't care for as much as I wanted I still cared about her." He wanted to make absolutely sure his mum understood that. "So I broke up with her."

"And you and Oliver?" His mother asked sounding concerned but not mad for which he was grateful. He closed his eyes and tried to think of how to tell her without mentioning the desperate frottage filled sex.

"We tried briefly but neither one of us was willing to risk our planned careers so we went our separate ways," He said which might be stretching the truth a bit since they didn't really try the first time. "After everything that happened at over the last few years and at Hogwarts being alone with my career didn't seem worth it anymore."

"Oh Percy," His mother said getting up and coming around the table to give him a hug. "Does Oliver feel the same way or is this just another fling for him?" She asked sounding worried.

"I feel the same way," Oliver's voice said from the door behind them. "My team already knows I'm into guys and seeing one they just haven't met Percy yet," Oliver said surprising him. "Your dad wanted to talk to George alone I don't think he's taking it very well." Oliver then smiled weakly, "I think he's freaking a bit that I saw him naked so many times in school."

"Oh for the love of merlin," His mother said getting up and heading off to find George. He watched her go and found himself smiling amazed at how relieved he felt that things had gone so well.

"Have you really told your team your dating a guy?" He found himself asking Oliver as he heard his mother giving George a lecture in the other room. It wasn't as loud as some of her older lectures the fact Fred was gone made that inevitable but it reminded him of the old days.

"Yeah, I have," Oliver said with a smile. "I told them today it was the least I could do after you told your brother about us last night." He leaned toward Percy still smiling. "That was when I knew that you meant what you said and this time it was going to be real."

He pulled Oliver into a kiss figuring that he'd hear his mother's lecture end in time to stop before she got back to the kitchen. She was taking it well but she had never liked seeing any of her kids being romantic. Of course his luck which had been terrible about outing himself to his family held true and Ron and Ginny came in through the kitchen door while he was kissing his boyfriend. He heard Ginny gasp and after he and Oliver broke apart guiltily he just found himself laughing. "Well that solves how to tell you two," He heard Oliver say before his boyfriend joined him in laughing.

The laughter must have been contagious because soon Ginny and Ron were laughing as well which led to his Mother, Father and George coming into the kitchen to see what was going on. Which led to a repeat of events and information as well as letting his mother know that Bill and Fleur knew saving them all from his mother attempting to arrange a family dinner tomorrow night.

However, the thing that made his night was when his father took him aside and assured him that he accepted him and that he would always be his son. He had worried about his mother but he'd always known she would always love him. He hadn't allowed himself to worry too much about his dad but being told he was still his son got to him more than he would have expected.

It was late when he and Oliver finally got back to his flat. He was feeling much better even though George was still a little wary around Oliver but it was a start. He knew Ron and Ginny would inform Harry and Hermione about him before the night was over and he was okay with it. He knew if Ron could accept it then there was no way had to worry about the two of them. "You don't have to stay," He said as he saw Oliver shucking his shirt and trousers.

"I want to stay," Oliver said giving him a lazy smile. "Not up to any nocturnal activities but I want to sleep with you." He found himself smiling and stripped down to his own pants deciding to forget the pajamas as he enjoyed feeling Oliver's skin against his. "I still like that color," Oliver mumbled as they climbed into bed together.

"Now we just have to tell your parents and then deal with the inevitable dinner my mum is going to throw," He said as he pulled himself against Oliver's back giving his neck a light kiss. "Your parents won't be disappointed will they?"

"I told you they gave up on grandkids ages ago," Oliver said with a half smile. "I'm more worried about introducing you to my team they can be kind of jack asses with the teasing," He laughed weakly. "Bit like Fred and George used to be." He got quiet after he said that.

"It's all right to talk about him," He found himself saying. "I miss Fred terribly and I worry about George but it's okay to talk about they used to be like." He found himself smiling. "It's even fun to remember sometimes all the crap they put me through," He left unsaid that he'd have gladly put up with a million times worse than anything they ever did to him to have Fred back. He drifted off to sleep with Oliver's warm back pressed against his chest.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer and notes on prologue. This is the edited to match site guide lines version.

Chapter Two:

"So I heard you were officially introduced to Oliver's family as his boyfriend," Ginny said from where they were sitting with Ginny peeling and cutting potatoes for the Sunday dinner his mother was cooking. "How did that go?"

"It was a non issue Oliver was correct in assuming they figured out he wasn't into girls ages ago," Percy said and then laughed. "Oliver was actually more nervous introducing me to some of his team mates the night before." He was rewarded with a laugh form his little sister something had hadn't managed to make her do in years.

"I'm glad you came back to the family, Percy," Ginny said after a moment and then went right back to peeling potatoes with a knife. He pulled out his wand and removed the peels of every potato that was left. "Mum wanted me to do them by hand for breaking curfew."

"Then we simply won't tell her that I helped," He said and gave her a smile that got her laughing again. They both knew of course that their mother would figure it out but she wouldn't actually do anything about it. "You don't mind me being with Oliver do you?"

"No I think he's an improvement over Penelope," Ginny said giving him a wink. "Though I bet you've done a lot more than kiss in dusty old classrooms with him." He managed to avoid blushing for which he was grateful. He did not want to have to deal with Ginny realizing how close to the mark her statements were.

"I don't think that Oliver and my private actions should be up for discussion Ginny," He said trying to remember how to sound pompous and arrogant. "But if you really wish to go there I could aks you a few questions about what you and Harry were doing that made you late for your curfew." He was rewarded with a blush and Ginny immediately began to talk Quidditch with him.

"I'm rooting for the Harpies this year," Ginny said and then gave him another teasing look. "I think it's pretty clear that your supporting Puddlemire." He decided not to rise to the bait because he had the feeling Ginny had a punch line he wouldn't like picked out.

Thankfully a distraction arrived in the form of George who was still uncomfortable enough about he and Oliver to guarantee that Ginny wouldn't say a thing. He knew George was trying and after everything that had happened he was willing to give George time. "How are things going at the shop?" He asked as the store was one of the few areas of George's life that he would still get excited talking about.

His mother he knew thought it was a bit strange since it had been such a joint effort by Fred and George but he privately thought that was probably why. It was easy to see it was a reminder of the missing twin that kept his presence alive for George. "Things have been going good, but we've had to scale back our defense line now the ministry isn't placing orders." He ignored the fact George still referred to decisions about running the store as if two people have made them. "I think our new product lines coming out in a few weeks will more than make up the revenue."

He was about to ask George about the new products when Oliver entered the room from where he'd been outside talking with Harry and Ron about Quidditch. "Hey, Perce, George, Ginny," Oliver said coming to stand behind the chair he was currently sitting in. He watched as George got uncomfortable and made a hasty exit. "All right what is about me that keeps freaking him out," Oliver said not bothering to conceal his annoyance.

"Angelina thinks it is cause you've seen him naked," Ginny said knowingly from where she was cutting up a few of the peelings Percy had hexed off to hide some of the perfect nature of magical peeling. "I mean Percy has too but he's our brother so George is quite sure Percy never checked him out." She glanced over at Oliver. "And your taste do lean toward red headed guys."

He recognized the look on Oliver's face and knew he was going to say something inappropriate.

He tried to get to his feet to stop him but Oliver said it before he could. "So I guess telling him he and Fred once stared in a twin fantasy dream of mine would scar him for life." It wasn't the worst thing Oliver had ever said on spur of the moment but it was up there.

"Oliver please don't say things like that in front of my sister," Percy said staring at Ginny's open mouth shock. He had given up on trying to get Oliver to think before he spoke in private years ago but Oliver could at least make an effort in front of his family.

Ginny immediately cracked up laughing and he could tell she was about to ask Oliver something she really didn't need to know. "Not a word Ginny," He said trying to remember how best to play the intimidating big brother. All he succeeded in doing is making her laugh harder which of course attracted the attention of some of the others in the house.

"What's so funny," Angelina, George's date for the afternoon asked as she basically dragged George back into the room. He couldn't help it seeing Angelina and George caused him to burst out laughing along with Oliver and Ginny. "Why do I get the feeling this is a joke at our expense," she said to George as she turned around.

"Sorry," He said forcing himself back to being calm. "Oliver simply stuck his foot in his mouth spectacularly." He turned a glare on Ginny. "And it doesn't need to be repeated to anyone." He had no doubt that Harry might be told but hopefully Ginny wouldn't mention it to anyone who would tell George he was nervous enough around Oliver without knowing about that statement.

"I won't say a word, Percy," Ginny said giving him a downright mercenary look. He had a feeling he'd just handed his little sister blackmail material for the next year. He glanced over at Oliver who had also seen Ginny's look and was giving him an apologetic one. "I'm finished with the potatoes mum," Ginny then said as their mother entered the room. "Can I go talk with Harry now?"

"All right dear since you're done," His mother said grabbing the pan full of peeled potatoes and heading into the kitchen. "Percy dear will you come help me in the kitchen," She said giving him a pointed look. He knew she'd figure out that he helped Ginny.

"I'll be right there mum," he said and then gave Oliver a pointed look trying to convey not to put his foot in his mouth around George before he headed into the kitchen. He wanted his brother to get over his reservations about Oliver and Oliver wasn't helping.

"How did things go with Oliver's parents," His mother asked once he arrived in the kitchen. "I would have invited them to dinner but I wanted to find out how they took it before I did." He should have known she'd been worrying about that.

"They took it well," He said taking over stirring one of the sauces his mother had prepared while she was getting the potatoes to boil with a bit of magic help. "They had already figured out where Oliver's taste lie and just wanted him to be happy." He didn't mention Oliver being more nervous about introducing him to the quidditch team as his mom would think there was something wrong with Oliver if she heard that.

"I'm glad I'll have to make arrangements to have them over to dinner soon," His mother said cheerfully. He didn't point out that the Wood family had turned down dinner invitations before when he and Oliver were just friends.

He glanced out the window where Harry and Ginny were sitting on the steps close together. He wondered how long it would before another wedding was being thrown in the burrow. He still needed to really apologize to Bill for missing his wedding but Bill and Fleur weren't coming to dinner tonight so it would have to wait.

He would have preferred to decline the invitation himself but he didn't want to risk any potential trouble with his family after things had been going so well. He was still dealing with the guilt of being an enormous prat for nearly three years so he was finding it hard to deny his family any request. He hoped to eventually find a balance between being there for his family to make up for what he did and having some space again. "Thank you dear I can handle things from here why don't you take the time to see if you want to take any of your things you left behind back to your flat."

"All right you said that my old things were packed away in my old room?" He asked and she nodded so he headed up the stairs toward his old room. He was touched that his mother hadn't simply pitched what he'd left behind when he stormed out. He didn't know what his parents planned to do with his room once it was cleaned out but they'd been asking for the last couple of weeks for him to do so. He just hadn't had a chance until today with everything else that had been going on.

Once he was in his old room he was almost over whelmed by the rush of memories of all the years he'd spent calling this small room home. He looked over at his book shelf and picked up a book at random and frowned. It was his copy of prefects who gained power and he had to resist the temptation to throw it down. He casually set it in stuff to be sold as he wasn't going to pitch it just because he no longer agreed with its advice. He was simply too aware of what it was like to have very little that he'd sell it back to the used bookshop instead of tearing it to shreds and junking it.

He began to skim his other books adding some to the sale pile and stacking the rest in a pile to take with him to his flat. He found it a bit odd that his book choices seemed to amount to one or two areas, books about how to get ahead in his career and a few adventure novels he'd been given as gifts. It was strange to think that the career books were now sitting in the sale pile while the books he'd pretended not to really like were now in a stack meant for his flat. He began to clear out his clothes having taken most of his work appropriate clothes with him had led to leaving some of his old casual clothes behind. "Nice Jacket I don't recall ever seeing you wear it?" Oliver said from the doorway pointing at the jacket he was holding.

"It was one of Bill's," He explained as he put in the keep pile. "I got it because Fred and George were arguing about which of them would get it next after Charlie and he and Mum got pissed about it and handed it to me." He turned back to Oliver. "I never felt that comfortable wearing it because it was a bit too big." He didn't mention that Fred and George could carry a long grudge so he'd only worn it when he had too.

"Well you're big enough now pull it on," Oliver said walking over to the pile and handing it to him. "It looks like it would really suit your hair and eyes." He felt a bit silly but he pulled it on and looked at himself in the mirror it was a nice Jacket and it didn't look too bad on him. "We might have to do something about your hairstyle but we can definitely make it work." He turned a curious look on Oliver but his lover didn't elaborate. "That is the keep pile isn't it?" He said pointing out the pile where he'd put the jacket.

"Yes that's the keep pile," He said taking off the jacket and placing it back with the books he was going to keep. He rummaged in his closet and found an old Muggle messenger bag. He saw Oliver staring at it and elaborated. "Dad bought this in a muggle shop as a gift for Mum one year he thought it was a funny looking Muggle handbag." He was smiling at the memory. "She carried it for a long time even after she found out what it really was to make him happy." He glanced over at Oliver. "Then one year we ran out of money before mom could by a second bag for school books for the twins so I inherited it and Charlie's old bag got passed to George."

"I remember now you somehow got through school despite only being able to fit one classes books and supplies in there at a time." Oliver said with a laugh. "Of course that was when you'd just gotten the time turner so you had time to do it between classes but I'm amazed you never ran into yourself."

"I did once or twice," He paused at the memory. "I did my best to pretend it didn't happen and after a few weeks one of Dad's coworkers had given him a few boxes of old things." He looked down at the bag. "And among the stuff was an old school bag so I got that and this was packed away in my trunk." He looked down at the bag and threw it in the sale pile.

"Hey we can use this," Oliver said picking it up and he found himself staring at Oliver as if he'd grown another head. "I mean we can use it to transport the stuff you want to carry with us." It took Oliver finally saying, "you know how Hermione has that little beaded handbag she stuffs full of nearly everything."

"You want me to do an undetectable extension charm on this old bag to move everything," He asked staring at Oliver. "That's a complicated charm to use to get out of hauling a few boxes of stuff to my flat."

"You got aced your OWLS and NEWT test you're more than capable of doing the charm," Oliver said with a smile. "Plus, think of how much fun we can have in the time we save." His boyfriend gave him a wink as he said it.

"Fine, while I'm doing a complex and intricate charm on an old muggle messenger back what will you be doing?" He asked Oliver as it would take a bit of time to perform the charm properly and if he was going to do it he was bloody well going to do it right.

"I'm going to finish going through your old clothes and sorting them for you," Oliver said giving him a wink. "I mean some of these things need to head for the scrap heap." He said holding up an old moth eaten robe that he thought might have once been his great grand fathers. "Plus I'll save the ones that will look good or at least can be worn around your flat for comfort."

He took the old bag and began searching his memory for how the charm was preformed. He would never hear the end of it from Oliver if he didn't actually manage to make the charm work. Once he recalled how it worked and the proper incantation it didn't take long to finish charming the bag. He noticed Oliver still examining his old clothes and looked around the room for something to test the bag with. He was not going to have it fail in front of Oliver. He finally saw his old Broom which he planned to sell but it would make a good test.

He was a bit relieved when it sunk down into the bag easily and then pulled out again so he could throw it into the sale pile. He headed over and began stuffing the to keep stuff into the bag not bothering to organize it neatly as he would handle that when he got home. "Are you done deciding what of my old wardrobe meets with your satisfaction?"

"Oh yeah I was just looking at this poster," He said pointing to the poster he'd stuck to the back of his closet years ago. "I mean unless I don't know my quidditch players that's Volstack the keeper who kept England from winning the world cup that time." He glanced over with a smile and said, "I remember it being said that only witches who liked his good looks would dare have a poster of him in England."

"The poster was Fred and George's idea of a joke," He said remembering how angry he had been. "I wanted a poster of Hayfield," he saw Oliver perk up at that mention of one of his favorite players. "But Fred and George swapped the labels on the poster tubes and tricked me into buying Volstack's instead." He shook his head. "They were mad because I'd ratted them out to mum for hexing Ron." He snorted a bit as he went on. "When I found out what they'd done they told me finks like me didn't deserve a Hayfield poster and dared me to tell Mum what they'd done so I stuck it in the closet."

"Why did you keep it?" Oliver asked looking back at the poster. "I mean you could have just binned it or were you tight with money even back then?" He knew what Oliver was referring to the fact he still kept a detailed budget to be sure he always had enough money.

"Well I told myself it was because they'd made me waste all my pocket money on it but I think the truth is I kind of liked the way he looked." He said looking back at the poster of the dark-haired wizard with the intimidating blue eyes.

"Oh did you lay here in bed looking at the poster while you took care of yourself?" Oliver asked giving him a suggestive wink and looking back at the poster. "I mean I hated the guy for being instrumental in beating England but he was damn good looking and I could certainly see using him as wank fodder."

"Never," he said not surprised where Oliver's mind went. It turned out there was one thing Oliver liked as much as quidditch and it was sex. "I was never that open with myself but I did like to look it at it a lot and I might have wanked after but I would never have admitted it was because of the poster." He could tell from Oliver looking back at the poster that he was going to say something wildly in appropriate but before he could his mother called them for dinner.

Once they made it downstairs, his mother asked him about cleaning out the room. "I got started on it and I'll finish it after supper if you don't mind mother," he said ignoring the smirk Oliver kept shooting him.

"That would be wonderful if you could Percy," She said cheerfully and he once gain wondered what she had planned for his room. He supposed that he'd find out sooner or later. "Angelina how are things going with your parents?" His mother said turning the conversation to George's date.

"Mum is doing much better now the healers think they've taken care of the problem," Angelina said after swallowing a bite of food. He still wasn't sure if George and Angelina were actually involved or just friends but she seemed to be cheering him up immensely so he was glad she was around.

"That's wonderful dear," His mother said and then the discussion turned toward more mundane things and he was felt okay with tuning out the bulk of it to focus on simply eating. He could hear Oliver getting into a slightly heated discussion with Ron about Quidditch teams and had to smile.

He offered to help clear up after the food was done but his mother sent him back up stairs to finish cleaning out his old room. He noticed that Oliver wasn't as lucky and was soon drafted into helping carry the plates of food into the kitchen for cleaning.

Once he was back in the room he packed away what he'd already set aside to save in the bag Oliver had convinced him to charm. He then went back to the closet and on a whim pulled down the poster they'd been talking about earlier and shoved it into the bag. He then began sorting threw the various miscellaneous things. He kept his old awards and a few other random items but all too soon he was done. Everything else could be sold or given away as he'd carried most of what was really valuable to him with him when he stormed out last time.

He was about to head back downstairs with Oliver slipped into the room. "You're not done are you?" Oliver asked looking annoyed. "Well even if you are we have to stay up here a while or you'll reveal me as a liar."

"What are you on about?" He asked staring at Oliver who was standing in front of the door clearly looking like he intended to keep Percy here. He glanced around the room again. "I'm all done, I just have to tell Mum to sell the rest or give it away."

"No I got out of helping with the dishes by telling everyone I had to come help you sort threw things," Oliver said walking over to sit on his old bed. "I'm not heading back down stairs until I'm sure the cleaning is over with." Oliver shook his head, "There are too many people in that kitchen and George looks panicked every time I end up near him." Oliver smirked as he looked at him, "I see your taking the poster." Oliver's smirk got even wider. "Good cause I've got a few ideas using it."

He promised himself he would never ask what those ideas where as he was sure he didn't want to know. "So what do you expect us to do while you hide up here from helping with the dishes," He asked ignoring the way Oliver was laying on his old bed still smirking. "There is no way in hell that we are doing anything." His parents and most of his family and their dates were down stairs there is no way he would do anything.

"Then you can just watch," Oliver said leaning back and reaching for his fly. "You might want to lock the door," He said popping the button on his fly. He moved quickly to the door mortified and after locking it magically resolved to stand facing it till Oliver gave up. "Come on Perce turn around not that your back isn't attractive.

"I don't recall you being this exhibitionistic in school," he said to Oliver refusing to turn around. "I can't believe your doing this in my house while my family is down stairs." He felt Oliver touching his shoulder and turning him around see that Oliver had buttoned back up and was just grinning. "You smug bastard you were just taking the piss weren't you?"

"Course Perce," Oliver was smiling. "I wouldn't actually do that here not while your family was awake anyway." Oliver smile got bigger. "I mean if we were in your folks house alone or it was late and we were sleeping here sure but not while they are down stairs cleaning up."

"I hate you sometimes," He said to Oliver who was still smiling. "Does that mean we can actually head back down stairs now or were you telling the truth about lying to get out of cleaning." Oliver laid back on the bed. "So you weren't lying about that?"

"Nope we should stay up here a little while," Oliver pointed toward the door. "You can unlock the door now the jokes over." He thought about turning Oliver's little joke back on him by leaving the door locked and making out for a while but he was afraid they wouldn't stop. So he released the spell on the door and settled himself down on the bed beside Oliver.

"How long do you think we need to wait?" He asked suppressing a yawn finding that he was more tired than he thought. He always fell asleep quickly after dinner at his parents house, he supposed it was because of how much food his mother cooked.

"Not much longer things probably got better organized once George no longer had to go out of his way to avoid getting near me," Oliver said with a snort. "Maybe we should let Ginny tell him let him really freak out and get it over with."

"If I thought for a moment that would help and not make things worse I'd agree to it," He said turning his head to stare at Oliver. "I think George is simply going to have to work threw his issues with you on his own there isn't anything we can do about it."

"Hey you two aren't making out or anything are you?" Ginny's voice came from the door and when they said no she let herself in. She took one look at them on the bed and started snickering. "Sure the two of you weren't making out."

"We were just talking," He said a bit defensively that he knew just convinced her she was right. "What are you doing up here?" He guessed the dishes must be done if Ginny had escaped up stairs.

"Mum, said to tell you that if you needed to you two could sleep over here instead of heading back to your flat," she said and then with a wicked grin. "George sputtered a lot when Mum suggested that since he'd already agreed to stay the night here."

"As tempting as it would be, I think we'd better head back to our own flats," he said ignoring Oliver's snort. He elbowed Oliver in retaliation his little sister did not need to know that they were both crashing at his flat tonight. "Have they finished with the dishes so Oliver can stop hiding up here?" He said after Oliver elbowed him back.

"Yeah there done," Ginny said and with a friendly wave left the room leaving them alone again. Oliver got up and offered him a hand which he took and was soon pulled up to his feet. He leaned down and grabbed the messenger bag he'd charmed and they left the room.

"We are going now Mother," He said once they were back down stairs. "You can sell or give away everything that is left in my old room." His mother thanked him again for cleaning it out. Then gave them both a hug and then stepped aside to let everyone else say their goodbyes.

Once they had managed to say goodbye to everyone and receive another goodbye hug from his mother they made their escape and apparated back to his flat in London. "You know your mother is a great cook but it's exhausting going over there." He then yawned loudly. "Should we head to bed now or do you want to fool around a bit?"

After quiet a bit of fooling around they made their way to the shower to get cleaned up before bed.

"We really need to talk about your version of dirty talk," he said to Oliver before pulling him into a kiss. They made they way into the shower and he was glad they were at his flat since Oliver's shower was tiny and a pain for both of them to be in.

"Hey Perce can you get my back," Oliver said turning around to face away from him. "And what's wrong with my dirty talk." He began to soap up Oliver's back and debated how best to frame his response.

"It is just a bit well Goofy," He said as he rubbed the soap into Oliver's shoulder. "I mean your incredibly sexy but some of the things you say do detract from the mood a bit."

"Hamm I guess I should just grunt and moan more instead," Oliver said turning back to give him a wink. "Would you like the caveman route better?" He found himself picturing Oliver just making guttural sex sounds instead of the occasionally goofy, dirty talk and smiled. "You would wouldn't you man Perce's I'd heard you repressed types were secretly kinky but I'd never believed it until now."

"My back now," He said turning and let Oliver go to work on his back. He enjoyed this more than the sex sometimes having someone else's hands traveling down his back rubbing away sore muscles. He felt Oliver's hands brushing the crack of his ass and he turned back toward him. "Not ready to do that yet but soon." He felt himself blush at the smile on Oliver's face. "Let's finish washing the soap off and go to bed."

Once they were in the room he was on his way to his dresser when he saw Oliver drop his towel and climb straight into bed. "You aren't going to put anything on?" He asked and Oliver just shook his head no and motioned him to bed.

"Come on Perce live a little," Oliver said. He had never slept naked in his life not even the few times he had been with anyone sexually. He dropped his own towel and climbed into bed feeling the sheets against everything was an interesting experience. "See you in the morning Perce," Oliver said giving him a kiss.

"Goodnight Oliver," He said and pulled himself against Oliver's side enjoying the skin on skin contact with no barriers. He snuggled down and closed his eyes. He could certainly get used to this.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer and notes on prologue. This is the edited for copy.

Chapter Three

"Thanks for joining me for lunch," Bill said as he seated himself across the table at the leaky cauldron. "I wanted to talk to you about George I'm worried about him," Bill said once he had gotten everything situated.

"In what way," he asked wondering why Bill had chosen to speak to him about it and not their mother. He had been worried over George for a while himself not just because of how he acted around Oliver but he hadn't thought anyone else was.

"He's just been acting weird and it's unsettling," Bill said after a moment. "I don't expect him to get over losing Fred any time soon but he's not getting better at all in fact I'd say he's getting worse" He looked down. "The way he's acting with Oliver is nothing like how he'd have acted before," Bill said. "He and Fred would have simply made jokes about it and tease Oliver mercilessly for picking you of all Weasleys to fall for."

He could picture that easily but he didn't see where Bill was going with that. "That is probably true but it's only natural that George would react differently with Fred being gone," he said ignoring the pang that came with mentioning his deceased brother. "I don't think his lack of ability to joke off Oliver being gay is enough to warrant this discussion."

"There's also the fact he keeps talking in plural when referring to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes related things. " Bill said with a deep frown. "I know grief does strange things to people and I think he shouldn't be running that store alone." He could agree with that but still didn't know why Bill was talking to him about this. "I've talked it over with Ron and since he isn't going back for his seventh year at Hogwarts he's agreed to help George run the shop if we can get him to agree to it."

"I'm sure that would help," he said assuming Ron would do so while waiting for his Auror training to start. He knew that Hermione was planning to return to Hogwarts for her final year while Harry and Ron had been accepted into the Auror program straight away. "But why are you talking to me about it?"

"We need you to convince Mum it's a good idea so she can convince George," Bill said sheepishly. "We think you've got the best chance of doing it since you were always the most blunt about things."

He found himself frowning at what he suspected was the real meaning behind Bill's request. "Very well I will talk with mother as soon as I can," he said doing his best to keep his voice level. After that they had a very uncomfortable lunch. He knew the real reason Bill had chosen him to talk to their mother was since they had just patched things up his mother wouldn't be willing to get into a row with him.

He was glad to get back to the office and begin working on his latest reports. He had been feeling unsatisfied at his ministry job for a while now but after that lunch he found the mundane act of getting a report in order soothing. He found himself wondering if his love of order was directly correlated to how chaotic his family was being. It would certainly explain a great deal.

"Hey Percy, this letter was dropped off in the mail room for you," one of his coworkers said dropping the sealed envelope into his inbox. He read it and found his day wasn't getting any better since Oliver had a team meeting running late and wouldn't be able to see him tonight.

He supposed that freed up time to go talk to his mother for Bill. He scribbled a reply to Oliver telling him that it was okay and a quick note to his mother that he would be dropping by after work and made his way down to the mail room. "Good morning Clarence," He said to the clerk on duty as he selected two owls and sent them to their destinations. Personal correspondence was technically against the rules but he didn't care at the moment.

He headed back to his desk to attempt to finish his work for the day. He was glad that there was nothing seriously important in this batch of work because his heart was no longer in it. Once he was done for the day and heading out the door he was surprised to run into Penelope in the lobby of the Ministry. "Percy, How are you doing?" Penelope asked when she saw him.

"All right," he lied smoothly not prepared to go into things with Penelope. "What are you doing here at the ministry?"

"I just got through sitting with Magical law enforcement," She said shaking her head. "My boyfriend and I were out on a date the other night and some muggle criminals tried to rob us." She smiled slightly. "It took care of me telling my boyfriend I'm a witch but I had to come fill out forms and explain why I used magic in front of a muggle."

"How did your boyfriend take finding out you were a witch?" He asked knowing that some muggles didn't take it well and had to have their memory erased. He hoped that wouldn't happen to Penelope as she deserved to be happy.

"So far he's taken it really well," She said smiling. "He was a little sore that I didn't tell him before now but he understands why." He was glad that it seemed to be working out for her. "I know why don't we get together for a double date soon you can meet my boyfriend and I can meet yours." She said giving him a wink.

He wasn't surprised to learn his earlier theory that she had guessed correctly that he was seeing a man at that dinner was proven true. "Yes, we will have to arrange something," He said only half serious. He would like to become friends with her again but he wasn't sure a double date was the way to do it. " I must be going now, Have a good day Penelope." She said her own goodbyes and he was gone.

He considered heading straight to his mother's house to talk to her but he decided to make one stop first. He wasn't sure why but he decided to stop by George's shop first. "Hello Verity is George in?" he asked of the sales witch when he arrived in the shop.

"Mr. Weasley is in the back testing new products," She said giving him a once over. "You can go on back but watch your step," he took her warning seriously and kept one eye on the floor as he entered George's shop's back room.

He soon found that there were green blobs on the floor that he carefully stepped around. "Do I want to ask what those are?" He said once he finally found George poking one of the blobs that was floating above a cauldron.

"No, you don't," George said giving him a weak smile. "What brings you here to our shop Percy?" He debated for a moment what he should say and then decided to just go for it. He knew George could take it the wrong way but someone had to say it.

"Do you realize you keep referring to the shop in plural," he asked careful to keep his voice soft. "It is beginning to worry some of us," he didn't name any names figuring if George got mad it would be best if he was the only target.

"I know what it sounds like," George said giving him a dark look. "It sounds like I'm going crazy but I'll never stop calling this our shop." George tapped the blob and it fell back into the cauldron with a wet smack. "This will be me and Fred's shop until the day I die no matter what." George looked directly at him. "You can tell Bill I am not going crazy and I don't need Ron to come work here."

"Bill has already talked to you?" He asked surprised. "He didn't say anything about that today when he drug me to lunch." George gave him a surprised look and turned back to the cauldron.

"You mean he didn't send you here to badger me about letting little Ronnie work here?" George asked as he began to summon the globs of muck to the cauldron with his wand. He dodged a low flying one and glared at George. "Sorry Percy my aim is a bit off today."

"No he wanted me to go to mother," he said watching George start. "I decided on my own to come talk to you first." He saw George smile slightly. "I do think you should consider letting Ron work here for a bit but the decision is ultimately your own."

"Thanks I guess," George said picking up the cauldron and shoving it into a cabinet. "I probably will consider it eventually but I just need time it's too soon for anyone else to be working here." He looked kind of sheepish for a moment before he changed the subject rather quickly. "I'm sorry I've been so weird about Oliver," he said. "I just can't help but freak out whenever I'm around him and I can't figure out why."

"You're not attracted to him are you?" He asked enjoying watching George sputter in disbelief. "I'm kidding George, if there is one thing I know it is that if you were interested in men we'd have found out long ago because you've never been ashamed to be yourself."

"Cute Percy leave the joking to professionals," George said smiling much more genuinely. "I think it is because I just can't wrap my head around Quidditch obsessed Oliver being with anyone guy or girl." He looked down at the floor. "Personally, I'd have thought it he was into anyone it would be for their quidditch skills and let's face it Percy you've never been great at Quidditch."

"Most people don't know it but there is a great deal more to Oliver than just his obsession with quidditch and his lack of tact about certain things," He said with a smile. "He hasn't changed that much since you knew him simply treat him like you used to on the quidditch team and things will be fine."

"I'll try Percy," George said and then frowned. "Are you still going to go talk to Mum like Bill asked?" He sounded worried about what their mother would say. "I mean now that we've had this talk you really don't have to do you?"

"I am going to talk to her and tell her what Bill said and what you said," He saw George's eyes get wide. "I'm sure Mum is worried about you and will have noticed that Bill is worried so it's best that I tell her everything." He could tell George was still worried. "I'm sure mother will take your side and give you the time you need."

"Okay I guess but your not just saying that and planning to get her to start badgering me about letting Ron work here?" He felt annoyed that George would even ask that and some thing of his annoyance must have shown on his face. "Okay forget I said that."

"I will," he said as calmly as possible. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go discuss things with mother." He and George exchanged a quick goodbye and he made it out the door. On one hand he felt better but he was still worried. In the old days he'd have never gotten out of there without some of that glob dumped on him and while he didn't miss getting strange things dumped on him the change in George was worrying.

He arrived at the burrow shortly there after wondering briefly how muggles coped with having such huge travel times between locations. "Mother, are you here," he asked after letting himself in through the back door.

"Yes, Perce in the living room," His mother called and he arrived to find her folding and sorting laundry. "I got your letter earlier, what did you want to talk about?" She asked as she rolled up a ratty pair of socks.

"Bill asked me to lunch today because he wanted me to convince you to get to George to let Ron help out at the shop," He said causing her to frown. "He is extremely worried about George and wants someone there with him."

"Do you agree with him?" She asked giving him a curious look. He knew his mother knew him well enough to tell instantly that he didn't not completely or she wouldn't have asked.

"I did until I talked to George just before I came here," he admitted. "I am still worried about him but for now I think we should let him have the space he wants." He picked up some laundry and began to fold it along side her. "I do think we should keep an eye on him though."

"I agree," His mother said and they fell into an easy silence as they quickly sorted through the laundry. It was around the time that he was folding the last of the bath towels that she turned back to him. "Did Bill say why he wanted you to talk to me?"

"No, but I suspect it was because he figured neither of us want to risk another fight," He admitted honestly. He saw her frown at that and this time the silence that followed was tense. "I never want to fight like that again," he found himself saying.

"I don't want to fight like that again either," His mother said and gave him a quick hug. "Now will you be staying for supper or do you and Oliver have plans," His mother asked wiping at her eyes with what looked suspiciously like a pair of his father's pants but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Oliver is having a late training tonight so I'd be happy to join you and father for dinner," he said. "If you want, I'll cook and you can take the night off," He offered and it took a bit of doing but he finally got her to agree and took over his mother's kitchen.

He started cooking a simple meal because he knew anything too fancy and his mother would show up demanding to help and he wanted to give her a break. "I'm nearly done Mother," He said after she came back for the third time. He glanced at his father standing behind his mother with a pleading look. He was relieved when his father took his mother back into the living room and engaged her in conversation to keep her occupied.

Once he was done, he found himself sitting down to supper with his parents, Ron Ginny and Harry who was over there most nights. "I didn't know you knew how to cook Percy," Ron said between bites of the simple meal he'd made.

"He used to help me in the kitchen when he was younger," his mother volunteered. "I'm glad to see you've kept up with it." He did his best not to reflexively blush at that and focused on steering the conversation away from himself.

"So Harry how are the attempts to turn Number 12 into a livable home going?" He asked determined to change the subject. He had never been to the former Order of the Phoenix headquarters but he knew the location thanks to his parents telling him.

He kind of tuned out as Harry, Ron and Ginny launched into stories about attempting to deal with Mad Eye's enchantments as well as the remainder of the Black Legacy. He paid enough attention to nod at the appropriate moments but hearing their stories only reminded him that he hadn't been there when his family needed him.

After the meal was eaten, his mother absolutely refused to allow him to help with the dishes so he took his leave early and headed back to his flat in London. He stopped off at a muggle shop he'd learned to frequent when it was too late to seek out a proper wizard shop.

He headed through the isles and bought a few cheap bags of crisps before heading directly back to his flat. Once there he threw them in the cabinet mainly as a precaution in case Oliver came over tomorrow night and then headed to his room to make it an early night. He preferred wizard brand crisps but Oliver would eat any brand muggle or wizard.

He shrugged out of all his clothes and climbed into bed. He lay there tossing and turning for a few moments before he got up and pulled on his pajama's. He had enjoyed sleeping naked with Oliver but without him there it just wasn't that comfortable. He had managed to sleep without Oliver the first few weeks they were back together but for the last couple they had slept together every night. It was surprising how used to Oliver being there he had gotten.

He threw his arm over his head and began to attempt to force his busy mind to rest but it was proving difficult. He wondered if it was lack of sexual release that was causing the problem so he shoved his hand down the front of his pajamas and attempted to call to mind a fantasy to solve that problem.

He pictured going to visit Oliver in the locker room after a game of Quidditch. He could easily picture Oliver sweaty and excited over winning the match. He pictured them embracing and then even though Oliver's team mates could come back at any time him dropping to his knees and giving Oliver a reward for winning. He was getting into the fantasy when there was a knock on his door. He pulled his hand away from himself and tried to think of something to deflate his erection as he made his way out of his bedroom to his front door.

He glanced out the peep hole and was pleasantly surprised to see Oliver standing there. He threw open the door and grabbed a hold of Oliver to pull him inside and give him a kiss. "I didn't think you were coming over tonight?"

"I couldn't sleep," Oliver said sheepishly and then looked down at his visible erection. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked with a wink pointing down to his cock tenting his pajama pants.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought a wank might help," He admitted with absolutely no shame. He Pushed Oliver back against his door kissing him hard. "I was right in the middle of one of my favorite fantasies staring you," He said as he turned the latches again locking the door. "Now that you're here, I don't need a fantasy."

"No, you don't," Oliver said and then to his surprise hoisted him up. After carrying him to the bedroom they had a great deal of fun. Afterwards Oliver was lying on the bed half dressed with his pants and trousers below his knees once he was done cleaning up.

"On your feet Oliver," He said pointing down. "Get your trousers and pants off so we can get some sleep," He watched as Oliver not bothering to get up kicked his trousers and pants the rest of he way off and then crawled up to go under the covers. "You're a lazy ass tonight you know that," He said as he walked to the other side of the bed after getting the lights.

"I love you too," Oliver said sleepily as he pulled him against him once he was in the bed. He found himself smiling at Oliver's words and soon he was fast asleep against the other man. He woke up later to feel Oliver's erection pushing against his hip. He glanced at the clock and showed he still had about an hour before he'd normally be getting up.

He decided not to go back to sleep and slipped out of bed as quietly as he could careful not to wake Oliver. He made sure to turn the alarm off and after pulling on a pair of pants went to fix breakfast. As he stood there cooking he though about how happy he'd been when Oliver turned up. He knew it was way to soon to be thinking about it but he was wondering if Oliver would be willing to live together full time.

He was just putting the finishing touches on a full English breakfast when Oliver wandered in looking sleepy in his pants from last night. "The bed got cold without you," Oliver said as he walked up to him and gave him a kiss before settling down into a chair. "You know Perce, I was thinking on the way over here it would be so much easier if we simply moved in together."

He had been thinking along those same lines but he had to bring up one thing. "Don't you think we are moving a bit too fast," He said. "I mean we have only been back together a few weeks and our previous relationship was just a couple of one night stands."

"I'm sure folks will think we are moving too fast," Oliver said as he took a bite of toast. "I just know what I want and I've never been one to wait." He said and Percy remembered back at school how irritated Oliver had been by not making the Quidditch team in his first or second year. "Come on Perce you can't tell me you haven't been thinking about it."

"Yes, I'm been thinking about it," he admitted easily. "But there would be things to consider chief among them it would mean we'd run a higher risk of being outed professionally." He added. "I would at the very least have to inform my direct superiors of my new residence and the fact I was living with you."

"So," Oliver said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I think we've already made it clear we don't care who knows and besides I'm kind of tired of this bouncing from flat to flat we are already living together in all but name."

"All right lets do it," He said tired of always arguing for the proper course of action. "However I suggest we take our time on picking the flat at least so we can find the best possible one." He knew getting out of his lease most likely wouldn't be a problem but he'd have to look into Oliver's.

"Of course we will Perce, " Oliver said smiling. "How about for now though I move some of my stuff in here since you've got the bigger bathroom?" He said with a smirk. "In fact why don't we meet at my place tonight and I'll pack a few things."

"All Right," he said feeling a grin tugging at the side of his mouth. "I might be a few minutes late there's a stop I need to make before I get to your flat." He said deciding something on the fly. He had a feeling Oliver would enjoy the surprise he had in mind. "Why don't we have a shower before you head back to your flat," He asked hoping Oliver would say yes. "You can borrow some of my clothes to make it home." He had some loose fitting older clothes that would probably fit Oliver's slightly larger frame.

"Sounds fun," Oliver said getting up and heading toward the door. "Do you want help with the dishes first?" Percy waved him off and used his wand to gather the dishes up in the sink before following Oliver to the bathroom. He sat his wand down on a small table and glanced around wondering where Oliver's wand was. He walked back to the door and looked toward his front door. He saw Oliver's wand sitting on the desk by the door wondering when Oliver had dropped it there. He supposed he must have really been enjoying the snogging Oliver was giving him not to notice Oliver putting his wand down. "Perce, hurry up," Oliver called as he heard the water start.

He slid out of his boxer briefs and climbed into the warm spray behind Oliver. "Let me do your back," he said as he began to soap up his boyfriends back. "Trust me you'll love what I have planned for tonight."

"How about a hint," Oliver asked but he didn't say anything just gave him a kiss. "I think I'm probably going to be half hard all day trying to figure it out." Oliver said and when he just smiled at him Oliver grinned. "Oh so that's the idea is it."

"Yes Oliver that's the idea," he said enjoying the look on Oliver's face. "And yes I know you'll get me back for this, in fact I'm counting on it." He said enjoying the shocked smirk that appeared on Oliver's face.

After that they finished cleaning up and soon enough were dressed. He watched as Oliver scratched at the old stretched out jumper he had been loaned. "It's not that bad Oliver," he said in mind annoyance. "It will be fine until you apparate back to your flat and get changed."

"I guess," Oliver said with a frown. "Still really itchy though." He ignored Oliver and finished pulling on is work robes. "Why don't we meet for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron," Oliver said after a moment.

"Sure," He agreed readily. "Just meet me there at noon." He watched Oliver pick up his wand and then they stepped out onto the steps of his flat. He and Oliver each walked in a separate direction until they came to a good place to apparate away from. He felt the mixture of relief and disappointment at arriving back at the ministry. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to stay in his current position or not. He did still enjoy aspects of the job but the specter of the last few years made it hard to enjoy it as much as he used too.

He soon became bogged down in finding the proper reports on the investigation into the activities of Doloris Umbridge which only made his mood worse. The things that woman had done once the death eaters had been in power were unspeakable and he had once called her a delightful woman. He almost felt sick and very nearly had to go throw up in the lavatory only sheer will power and his old fear of looking bad in front of his coworkers kept him from doing so.

"You look a little green Percy," One of his coworkers said when he got up and went to the break room for some tea. He assured them he was fine even as he made his way back to his desk with the cup.

He did his best after that to focus on his work but as it neared lunch time he got up and punched out early. He knew it would be the talk of the office but he had to get some fresh air to get that horror show out of his head before he met Oliver for lunch. He apparated to Daigon Alley and decided to just walk through the shops until it was actually lunch time.

"Hey Percy," A voice called and he turned to see Angelina Johnson walking toward him with a smile on her face . "Aren't you supposed to still be at work?" She asked and then looked disturbed when his face fell. "What's the matter?"

"I was given the task of compiling the reports on the activities of Doloris Umbridge during the Death Eater take over of the ministry," he said and saw understanding in her eyes. "I needed a break and some fresh air before I meet Oliver for lunch."

"Oh I'm on my way to meet George if you don't mind maybe we'll join you and Oliver," She said with a smile. "I'm sure the easiest way for George to get over things is to just get him to spend some time with Oliver."

"I'm sure Oliver won't mind if the two of you join us," He said as he fell into step with her. "I have to ask are you and George dating?" He still wasn't sure exactly what the relationship between her and his brother was.

"I'm not sure," she said and then at his incredulous look she explained. "We are both interested and like spending time together but it's so soon after Fred died that neither of are ready to call it dating yet." She looked at him with the hope that he'd understand clear in her eyes.

"I think I can understand that," He said calmly. "I know you were close to Fred as well." They walked in companionable silence after that. "I should head to meet Oliver at the Leaky Cauldron why don't you get George and then come join us." He suggested and she nodded and parted ways to head to Weasley's wizard wheezes.

While she went to get George he made his way back toward the exit to muggle London and the Leaky Cauldron. He arrived to find that Oliver was already there and had claimed a small table for them. "I ran into Angelina, so she and George might be joining us."

"That's fine," Oliver said with a smile. "Be nice to see Angelina again when we can talk Quidditch without the rest of your family adding their opinions." He then smirked at him. "But don't worry Perce, I won't spend all my time talking Quidditch with a girl."

He ignored the play remark and began to watch the door as their server arrived and they ordered something quick to eat. The Leaky Cauldron was not gourmet food but it was good for what could be found in a pub.

"There they are," He said pointing out George and Angelina as they made their way into the pub. He waved them over and shortly after they arrived the serving witch returned with their food and took George and Angelina's orders. "So George how are things going," He asked once the server had left and before he bit into his own food.

"All right," George said clearly doing his best not to stare at Oliver. Angelina noticing took pity on George and drew Oliver into a discussion about Quidditch and things got a lot more comfortable at the table. George even joined in their discussion from time to time without an issue.

He was glad that Oliver kept trying to include him in the conversation but discussing Quidditch was never one of his strong suits. It was why in school everyone had seemed shocked that he and Oliver were actually friends. He had heard Oliver explain it once that he could talk to everyone else about Quidditch so he talked to Percy about everything else. He supposed during school it was mostly the same for him. Even with Penny he'd talked mostly about school work and their plans for after school. Oliver was the only one he ever joked with since Oliver knew his boundaries unlike his brothers who would go too far. He noticed the serving witch had returned with George and Angelina's orders. He avoided looking at George's mouth as his brother had always been a messy eater.

He began to focus more on eating and just listening to the chatter. It was relaxing to not have to be actively involved in the conversation and to just sit letting the sound of friends talking wash over him. It was just what he needed after that morning at work and he took the opportunity to plan things out for tonight. He was right in the middle of those plans when he was dragged back into the conversation by a direct question from Angelina. "So I have to ask exactly how out are the two of you planning to be?"

"What do you mean," he asked once he had focused in on what she said. He glanced at Oliver who just shrugged leaving it to him to answer. He wasn't sure what she was asking he certainly didn't intend to announce it in the middle of Daigon Alley but he wouldn't deny it if asked.

"I just mean are you going to tell your employers Percy, Or your team mates Oliver?" She asked and then with a shrug. "What about any reporters that ask if your dating someone Oliver have you given any thought to how you'd answer?"

"My team mates already know and I'd probably answer honestly but not give any details without Percy's permission." Oliver said without much concern. "Percy, will have to tell his bosses as soon as we move in together."

"The two of you are moving in together?" George asked suddenly and Percy simply nodded. He knew what was coming next and suppressed a wince when George said quickly. "Does Mum know yet and you do know she is going to say your rushing into things?"

"No, mother doesn't know yet," He said with a glare. "I know she will assume we are rushing into things but believe me both of our eyes are wide open and we know what we are doing." He hoped George wouldn't rush to tell their mother because he wasn't in the mood for that conversation yet.

"Geez your kinda defensive there Percy," George said with a smirk. "Mum is going to eat you alive if you are that defensive with her." He started to say something scathing but he relented when he realized that was the most normal sounding thing George had said to him in weeks.

"I can handle mother," He said after a moment. "It is getting late I really should get back to work."

He said standing up with Oliver who joined him in saying quick goodbyes to George and Angelina and then they made their way out of the cauldron. "I'll see you tonight Oliver," he said to his boyfriend before apparating back to the Ministry.

He made it a point to think back to lunch or toward tonight every time the reports he was compiling got to him. He was relieved when he had finished them by mid afternoon and all that remained was typical busy work that really didn't accomplish anything.

"Hey Percy," a female voice said. He turned and saw a young woman who was one of the newer employees hired in the wake of the mass arrest and firings at the ministry. "Some friends and I are going out to a new club that's opened in Daigon Alley and wanted to know if you were interested in coming?"

He felt a moment of panic as he struggled to remember her name before finally remembering. "I'm sorry Amanda but I have plans tonight," He said and saw her face fall. "I do hope you and your friends have fun though."

"Thanks," She said with a smile. "Your girlfriend must be a lucky woman." She said giving him a wink. "You tell her to treat your right or I'll steal you away." He realized she was flirting with him and fishing for information on his non existent girl friend.

He heard Angelina's words from lunch again and found himself smiling as he imagined her reaction to what he was about to do. "I'll be sure to tell him that," He said and watched as she blushed crimson and stammered out an excuse and left. The old part of him that had screwed up his life was hyper ventilating somewhere deep inside of him but mostly he just felt free.

Of course he knew how fast gossip traveled in the ministry so he was sure by the end if the day everyone from the lowest receptionist to the minister of magic himself would now he was involved with a guy. He wasn't surprised a short while later when a few of his braver co workers started stopping by to ask him if it was true. He saw no point in lying to them even though the small part of him that still loved the ministry was screaming in his head to do so.

He even got congratulated by a few coworkers who quietly mentioned they were in similar relationships. He knew intellectually he couldn't have been the only witch or wizard in a same sex relationship. He just had never expected to be able to match faces and names to the people he knew had to exist.

"You've made quiet a stir son," His father said stopping by his desk shortly before closing time. "I've been asked about you more today than I have been in a while." He looked down at him. "I have to ask do you want me to confirm or deny when they ask me?"

"You can confirm," He told his father easily. "If the ministry is going to fire me over it I'd rather not work for the ministry anymore." He was amazed when his dad smiled at him. He really wanted to know why his dad was smiling but he was afraid to ask.

"I'm proud of you Percy," His dad said pulling him up into a hug. He really didn't know what to say after that. He could tell his father didn't either as they were both kind of uncomfortable. "I think I'll avoid telling your mother about this for a few days." His father said. "I wouldn't want her to worry unless there's an actual problem."

"Thanks Dad," he said grateful because he knew his mother would freak out over it. He and his father said a quick goodbye and they both returned to work. He wondered vaguely if his bosses were going to comment on the new revelations about him before work ended or if he'd have to face that tomorrow.

"I'm sorry for running off like that," Amanda said surprising him that she had returned. "I'm also sorry everyone found out because of me." She actually looked guilty. "I was just so shocked I let it slip to my friend Mary and this other witch in our department Debra over heard and soon everyone knew."

"Thank you for the apology," he said quickly. "I knew word would spread when I told you." He said calmly. She stood there nervous for a few moments before she began to move from foot to foot. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you that we go out to clubs a lot and you and your boyfriend would be more than welcome to join us," she said quickly. "That was all bye." She took off quickly after that leaving him staring after her with a confused expression on his face.

He took care of the last of his busy work and was glad when the time to head home finally arrived. He made his way past the guard and soon apparated back to his own home. He needed to get some things from his flat before he headed over to Oliver's.

It didn't take him long to find what he wanted in one of his drawers. It was one of the rare things he thought muggles did better than wizards. He knew there were potions that were just as lubricating as the small bottle he'd bought in a muggle shop but you usually had to brew them yourself since magical additions to sex were one of those things polite magical society didn't talk about.

He'd discovered the small bottle of muggle made lubricant while on a shopping trip just as a teenager to buy his father a gift from a muggle shop. Fred and George had given him directions to a shop that specialized in muggle sex aids as a prank. He had wondered why he had to sneak past the shop clerk to get in but he had been extremely startled by what he found inside. He could still remember the revenge fantasies he'd had for the longest time but as he got older he'd let curiosity get the better of him one summer and he'd gone back.

He had quickly discovered that the muggle's had invented a really useful lubricant for when he didn't want to wank dry or waste hair potion and while years of muggle studies had shown him his father didn't actually understand anything about muggle reality he did agree with his father that they had occasionally done something worthy of respect.

He wondered vaguely if Oliver was familiar with it or not. Oliver was also a pure blood and most pure bloods tended to disdain muggle inventions unless they were crazy muggle lovers like his father. Well he would find out tonight when he got to Oliver's flat. He changed into an old jumper and loose blue jeans before shoving the bottle of lube and his wand into his pocket.

He headed out to his favorite alley and apparated away to appear near Oliver's flat. He wondered as he approached if Oliver had a copy of his lease agreement that he could read to make sure Oliver was going to be able to get out of his lease without a problem.

He knocked on the door of Oliver's flat and was rewarded with Oliver opening the door shirtless in just a pair of old frayed trousers. He couldn't help but stare and wonder what on Earth Oliver had been doing in there. "Are you coming in Perce," Oliver asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes of course," he said stepping inside to allow Oliver to shut the door. "If I may ask why are you dressed like that?" He was really curious because while Oliver was not as big a stickler for looking neat like he was he had never seen Oliver dressed so down.

"I just got back from practice and was really rank so I had a quick shower." He said smiling. "I had forgotten to carry clothes with me so I grabbed the first trousers I could find when I heard you knocking at the door."

"It's a good look for you," He said giving Oliver another once over. "Are you wearing pants under there," He couldn't help but ask and when he saw Oliver's smirk he knew. "That is definitely a good look for you then."

"I need to go get changed and then I'll pack up a few things to carry to your place," Oliver said turning back toward the room. His eyes automatically went down to Oliver's waist where it was even more obvious that he wasn't wearing pants under those old trousers.

"That can wait I've got something else for us to do first," He said and reached into his pocket and tossed the small bottle of lube to Oliver once he had turned back toward him. "Do you know what that is used for?" He asked with a smirk of his own on his face.

"Muggle sex lube," Oliver said his eyes widening. "This have anything to do with the time Fred and George sent you to a muggle sex shop?" He asked a smile on his face. "And what exactly do you plan for us to do with this Perce?"

"They told you about that?" He asked slightly mortified to know that Fred and George had told other people where they'd sent him. He should have known they would have told but it was still a shock.

"They told everyone, you know what they were like in school," Oliver said shaking his head. "You still haven't told me what this tube is for because so far we haven't really done anything that would need it."

"I was hoping that would change tonight," He said watching Oliver's eyes widen. "I figured you could go first and then I could have a go in the drivers seat." He saw Oliver stare down at the bottle in his hand and then smile broadly.

"Your serious Perce," Oliver said smiling widely. "I mean I want you to be sure cause I mean I'm sure I definitely want us to try it both ways but I want you sure." He found it cute that Oliver was babbling.

"I'm sure," He said walking up to Oliver and putting his hand on his chest. "Let's go to your bedroom and get started." He gave Oliver a kiss and slid his fingers down into the waste band on Oliver's trousers. "Come on Oly, let's go have some fun," He said knowing it wasn't the best dirty talk pick up line but it did the job.

"That was incredible, Percy, can't wait till we try it the other way." Oliver said after it was all over. He was still smiling himself as he enjoyed the after glow.

"Neither can I," He said to Oliver and then after a moment. "It'll probably have to wait till later tonight or tomorrow morning though." He said stifling a yawn. "We should get cleaned up and finish grabbing your things." They stood up and cleaned up a bit quicker than normal as he wasn't' taking a shower in Oliver's terrible bath. "I came out at work today." He admitted as he was pulling his clothes back on.

"Really," Oliver asked surprised. "How did it go?" He could tell Oliver wanted to ask more but didn't want to push. Oliver had wandered over and was pulling a jumper on over his bare chest after pulling his frayed trousers back up. So he waited until he could see his face again before answer.

"Very well," He said with a shrug. "We have a standing invitation to go to a club with some of my newer coworkers." He could tell Oliver was still curious. "One of my female coworkers asked me out and I told her I already had plans." He went over and picked up his wand. "She told me my girlfriend had best appreciate me and I respond I'd tell him." He shrugged his shoulders. "By the end of the day everyone in the ministry knew and my dad told me he was proud of me."

Oliver walked over and gave him a kiss. "I'm proud of you too, Perce," He said smiling. "Your mum is going to freak though I'm surprised we haven't received a howler from her yet." He knew Oliver was joking his mum wasn't that bad though she would be annoyed and worried.

"My dad and I decided not to tell her unless it comes up an actual problem," He said shaking his head. "Mum would have kittens with worry and there shouldn't be a problem under Minister Shacklebot. "

"Let me finish packing and then we can head back to your flat," Oliver said after a moment. "I can't wait till we get a place of our own." He watched Oliver back and then remembered the other thing he needed to ask Oliver.

"Hey Oly, do you have a copy of your lease agreement I want to see how easy it will be to get out of it," He asked while Oliver was digging in a pile of suspiciously dirty clothes and packing them away in his travel bag.

"Getting out is no problem I'm in a month to month." Oliver said surprising him. "I never signed a long term lease as this place was always just temporary till I got off the reserve and on the starting team." He didn't bother pointing out that Oliver had made the starting team in less than a year he wasn't surprised Oliver had simply never bothered with finding a new place.

"Well that should be enough for a few days," He said emerging from his bathroom the bag all packed. "Oh wait can't forget these," he said grabbing his team robes and carefully folding them before putting them in the bag. "I've got a game on Saturday and I hope you can come," Oliver said smiling.

"I'll be there cheering loudly," He said with a smile. "And if you win then we'll have a special celebration afterwards." He knew Oliver would do his damndest to win without any incentive from him but he still wanted to encourage him.

"Then I'll have no choice but to win," Oliver said with a big smile. "After all I wouldn't want to disappoint you." He walked over and pulled Oliver against him into a kiss. "I've got everything let's head back to your flat and see if we can't let you have your go."

"I think I might be able to rally," He said laughing and he watched as Oliver grabbed his wand and they made their way out of his Apartment. "By the way, here, I made this earlier." He said handing over the duplicate key he'd conjured by magic earlier in the day. "Until we get our own place."

"Well great minds Perce," Oliver said reaching into his bag and pulling out a second key of his own. "In case my flat is closer," he said with a wink. Percy smiled and added Oliver's spare key to his own key ring as Oliver did the same. After that they apparated back to London and were nearly to his flat's door when they ran into Bill.

"Hey Percy, Oliver," Bill said from where he was standing just outside the door to Percy's flat. He wondered what on earth Bill was doing here. "I heard about what you did today Perce, and we need to talk."

"How did you hear about it?" He asked curious. He knew that it would be all over the ministry but he didn't see how Bill who worked at Gringotts could have heard about it. He glanced over at Oliver to see he was equally confused.

"Fleur and I have got some friends at the ministry," Bill said as he waited pointedly for Percy to open the door to his flat. He watched as Bill walked in without even asking for permission which meant this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked hoping Bill would say his peace and then leave quickly. He did his best to suppress his annoyance at how this could potentially torpedo his and Oliver's plans.

"I'm wondering if you've gone crazy," Bill said irritated. "There's a reason no one talks about relationships like yours." He resisted the impulse to ask Bill what he meant by that. "I mean have you even considered what this will do to your career even if you don't get fired you can kiss any advancement good bye."

"I don't really care," he said and watched as Bill looked even more shocked than he'd expected. "If I get fired there are other jobs out there that I'm more than qualified for." He said surprised at how true his statement was. There was a part of him that would always love the ministry work but it was a lot smaller now and part of him even wanted out of the ministry.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say something like that," Bill said looking stunned and shooting a glance at Oliver who had so far stayed out of the discussion. "Doesn't this worry you if it gets back to the public you might be kicked off your Quidditch team."

"I'd just start my own then," Oliver said completely serious. "There are plenty of local leagues we could play in." He couldn't help but laugh at Bill's shocked expression. He already knew Oliver would play quidditch in some form until the day he died.

"The two of you are taking this way too lightly," Bill said shaking his head. "Aren't the two of you worried about anything?" He knew Bill was just trying to help but they had both decided to stop worrying about things when they got back together.

"Not really," he said ignoring Bill's incensed look. "The ministry would have found out anyway once Oliver and I move in together." He decided to get that bombshell over and done with. "And yes I know mum will say we are moving too fast."

"Well you two have only been involved a few weeks," Bill said and he took the chance to marvel at the fact that rebellious long hair and fang earring Bill was taking their mother's side. "Oh god I just sounded like mum didn't I?" Bill said looking horrified.

"Just a bit," He said enjoying the turmoil on Bill's face. "Relax Bill we know what we are doing." He said. "You can worry just don't tell Mother I don't need to deal with her freaking out for something that probably won't even happen."

"She and dad have their own friends at the ministry, Percy," Bill said shaking his head. "You can't expect to keep it from her for very long." He glanced over to see that Oliver had taken the chance to duck into his bedroom probably to sat down his bag.

"Believe me, I know that, Bill," He said quickly. "However, I can have a day or two of peace before someone brings it to mum's attention and she goes a bit crazy." He also hoped that by then he'd be able to assure her one way or the other that things would be okay.

"I should get back home to Fleur and I guess the two of you have plans," He said looking slightly embarrassed as he glanced at Oliver who had returned from his bedroom. "I'll leave you to alone then," He said a few quick goodbyes and was gone.

"You know I'd always thought if any of your brothers besides you were into men it would be Bill," Oliver said once Bill was gone. "But then again I always had terrible luck reading other people."

"I admit I kind of wondered about Charlie but then when he told Mum he preferred dragons to girls I decided not to think about it anymore," He said resisting the temptation to laugh at Oliver's strange look.

"Are you still up to take a turn tonight?" Oliver asked and Percy quietly turned away and walked to latch the door. "Or should we just head to sleep and do it in the morning." He looked at Oliver and thought about it. He could probably get things up again but he was also tired and Bill's visit had kind of ruined the mood.

"I think we should sleep and I'll have my go some time tomorrow," He said with a half smile. "After that visit form bill I'm not sure I'm up to anything too exciting right now." He walked over to Oliver. "I mean unless you really want to right now?"

"I can wait," Oliver said giving him a kiss. "I'd rather have you performing at your best instead of phoning it in." He shook his head at Oliver's terrible joke and together they headed into the bedroom to get some sleep.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer and notes on prologue. This is the edited for copy.

Chapter four

He managed to keep his mother from finding out for about three days but he realized she knew when his dad turned up by his desk early one morning. "Your mother insists that you join us for lunch today."

"So she has finally found out what I did," He said and his father nodded. "I'll be there then," He knew there was no avoiding this now. He was glad though that he could easily tell her that there hadn't been any problems caused by his coming out at work. Sure a few folks had given him ugly looks and the silent treatment but he had gotten those long before he came out.

At the time he first started working here he'd convinced himself those looks were because he was a Weasley but after the last few months he'd come to realize it was because he was a hopeless know it all and a suck up to people in authority. He actually seemed to be getting less of them in the wake of his coming out than he got before.

He hadn't heard from his superiors on the matter at all so he assumed it was a non issue to them and he was glad for that. He spent the morning wondering how long it would take him getting threw the door for his mother to launch into the worst case scenarios she had inevitably cooked up.

He also knew that by the end of lunch today she would know he and Oliver were planning to move in together as soon as possible. He hoped since she'd spent her time getting worked up about the ministry that she wouldn't freak out as much over that.

When lunch finally rolled around, he made sure to meet his dad in the lobby quickly since it wasn't a good idea to keep his mother waiting when she was worried. "Hello Mother," he said once they arrived at the Burrow and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Percy Weasley, why didn't you tell me that you outed yourself to the entire ministry?" She asked angrily. "What were you thinking you could be fired or this could get you hurt?" He could tell she was worried and he was reminded again why he hadn't wanted her to know for as long as possible.

"Mother, I am in no danger of being fired, " He said pulling her into what he hoped was a comforting hug. "They would have said something before now if it was going to be a problem." She was still sniffling. "Also I am more than capable of taking care of myself plus I know I can always come to you and dad if I need help."

"I just worry about you living all alone in London," She said and he knew what was coming. "You could always move back here we haven't converted your room into a guest bedroom yet." So he finally knew what they planned to do with his room.

"I'm fine living alone but I should probably tell you that I won't be for much longer Oliver and I are planning to get a place together." He watched as she was at first relieved that he wouldn't be alone and then worried that he was moving too fast.

"Don't you think your moving a bit fast dear?" She asked right on schedule. He closed his eyes and tired to think of the best way to explain this so she wouldn't worry. He opened them again after a moment and took his glasses off to rub at his eyes.

"I know it is a bit quicker than usual mother," He said as he replaced his glasses on his nose. "But Oliver and I know what we are doing and it is the right time for us." He hoped she wouldn't push because he didn't think he could explain it any better.

"All right dear but you know you can talk to me or your father if you need to," She said pulling him into a quick hug. He assured her that he did know and offered to help her in the kitchen but she declined. "No need Dear I've got everything under control." She then smiled at him "Why don't you go join your father in the sitting room."

"Father," he said as he joined him in the room. "I have to ask have you heard anything at work because I told mother it would be fine but I still don't know 100 percent for sure." He asked careful to keep his voice low enough his mother wouldn't hear him.

"I've spoken briefly with Minister Shacklebot and he assures me there is no problem," His father said but that left the question about the next minister of magic unanswered. "Officially there is nothing in the rules that would allow them to fire you but the ministry does not always follow it's own guidelines."

That was certainly true the Ministry had bent or outright broken its own rules and laws in the past. He didn't think the ministry would go out of its way to do that to get rid of him but he had been surprised before. "I don't think I will need to worry as long as Minister Shacklebot is in charge but if he is replaced I might need to have other employment lined up."

"I don't think Kingsley will be losing the top spot any time soon," His father said. "He is very popular and has a great deal of public support." His father smiled slightly. "And his opposition is too afraid for now to be associated with Voldemort's policies to make too much trouble." His dad smiled. "By the time Kingsley's career as minister is over you'll probably be so high up in the ministry that they wouldn't dare fire you."

He knew his father was only trying to reassure him but he wasn't sure he wanted to be at the ministry in a few years time. He decided not to say anything about that since it would only make his parents worry since being in the ministry had always been his dream job. "It's time to eat," His mother called form the kitchen and he followed his father in and sat at the table.

"Oh Percy I meant to tell you George has agreed to let Ron work for him," His mother said brightly after she served everyone. "Ron, was very surprised that George finally agreed but I knew he would sooner or later."

"I'm sure Ron will be of help to George," he said and privately he hoped this was a sign that George was beginning to move on. He then busied himself eating so he could avoid any more conversation about him and Oliver moving in together. He knew his mother would probably bring up how fast they were moving at some point.

"Percy, have you and Oliver given any thought to where you are going to move?" His mother asked after a while. "I mean I could check down in the village to see if there are any available places around here?"

"We haven't settled on an area yet," He said privately vowing he would not be moving to the village near his parents. He loved them but he did not want to live within walking distance of them he'd never escape from Sunday dinners then. "We are thinking somewhere equal distance between London and his stadium." He said which he knew would rule out the village.

"Oh that's too bad but I'll still see if there are any listings," She said cheerfully. "Perhaps you'll find something with a good enough price." He sighed and envied Muggles who could use the commute as an excuse but since both he and Oliver had their apparating license he knew it wouldn't work. "After all there is no need to rush into picking a new home you should take your time to get the right one."

"I'll look at anything you come up with," He said to make her happy. He just resolved to just find somewhere better than anything she came up with. "I really should be getting back to the office I do have a lot of work to do." He felt slightly guilty at the blatant lie as his work day has been rather slow but he wanted out of this conversation.

"Of course dear, Did you have enough to eat?" His mother asked and he assured her that he had. He said his goodbyes and headed straight back to the office. He would have felt even more guilty if he hadn't.

He settled back down at his desk and found something to work on it was due until the end of the week and he'd gotten out of the habit of turning his work in early but this one would be a throw back to the old Percy. He didn't like how easy it was to fall back into hold patterns. He had been doing his best to lighten up and change in the wake of things but he still found himself falling into old patterns with his family and his job.

It was something he was going to have to work on, he would ask Oliver for help with it since so far he had avoided falling into old patterns with Oliver. He could still remember how their friendship that had been a pillar of support for both of them had faded in the light of quick fumbles and lots of frottage.

He wondered at moments like this how his life might have turned out if he'd had the guts to have an actual relationship with Oliver the first time around. He didn't like to admit it to himself but he doubted things would have worked out. He was too caught up with making something of himself and Oliver was determined to be a Quidditch star.

Now Oliver would be happy just playing Quidditch for the rest of his life and he well while he still enjoyed the work wasn't sure he belonged at the Ministry. "Hey Percy," Amanda said showing up out of nowhere. "There is something I wanted to ask you if you don't mind," She said cheerfully. "You were a prefect and then Head boy at Hogwarts right?"

"Yes, I was," He said wondering where this was going. Amanda had taken it upon herself to improve his social life and constantly invited him and his boyfriend out. So far he had refused all her invitations but she continued to show up trying to talk him into going.

"I was talking with a friend of mine who was a prefect and they mentioned that sometimes you would walk in on students having romantic moments," She paused briefly. "I was curious if you ever walked in one anyone like you." She blushed slightly. "My friend swears she did but she's been known to lie."

"It wouldn't be right for me to mention what I did or did not see in my duties as a prefect and Head boy," He said simply. "I will say however that I did walk in on some things that surprised me and leave it at that."

"Oh I gotcha," She said and then headed back off to do her own work. He was glad she was gone because he was beginning to find her presence annoying. He knew he should try to be more social but the simple fact was he never really connected well with people. She could also be really annoying like the time she'd asked him if he'd had a crush on Mr. Crouch.

He had been surprised and horrified by the question. He should have expected it he'd been the butt of several jokes about his devotion to the man from his own family. The worse part was he wasn't sure he hadn't had a crush on him at the time. Mr. Crouch was a very handsome man for his age and he did represent everything he'd idolized at the time. He had also put up with being called Weatherby for months and ignored every one of the man's many faults. Of course it had been easy to ignore most of Crouch's faults because they were so similar to his own.

He focused himself back on his work. He didn't need to dwell on a possible crush on his deceased former boss. As he was finishing up the report, he began to think about her other question. The truth was there were a handful of incidents involving two students of the same sex he'd caught in unusual situations. He recalled the two Ravenclaw girls who'd insisted they were just touching up each others make up despite their disarrayed appearance. He knew it would have shocked folks to know he pretended to accept their excuses.

The only time he'd ever considered reporting someone was when he walked in on Flint and another Slytherin. His personal dislike of Flint had warred with his ethics and his ethics had won out barely. The fact Flint and the other student hadn't seen him was another reason as he hadn't wanted to be the target of his potential retribution.

He finally finished his report and walked over to his superior's office to deliver the report he was actually glad that his superior was out as he dropped the report in the in box. He wondered what Oliver would say if he ever mentioned that Flint probably also had an interest in men. As curious as he was, he'd never bring it up as it wasn't his job to out Flint and Oliver had hopefully moved on from hating his Quidditch rival.

He glanced at the nearest Ministry clock and saw it was finally approaching closing time so he began to pack up to leave. "Mr. Weasley, may I speak to you for a moment," His superior said coming over to his desk. "It's about the report you just turned in."

"Yes sir," He said following the other man back to his desk. "Is there a problem with the report sir?" He asked curious why he was being called into the office since he had done the same quality of work he always did on the report.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on getting back to normal," The man said with a smile. "I was beginning to think you had given since you quality of work had slipped so much." His boss said surprising him. "I mean your work was still excellent quality but you were being so slow I was afraid something was wrong." He was smiling even brighter now. "Now that you are back to your old self I was wondering if you could stay late and help me get caught up on a few things?"

"No sorry I have plans," he said watching his boss stare at him in shock. "My work will remain high quality but I will not be running myself ragged any more." He was doing his best to keep his temper under control. "I will see you tomorrow, have a good day."

He turned and left the man's office making a bee line for his desk to pick up his things. He glanced at the clock and was relieved to see it had just reached closing time so he didn't have to linger. He made his way to the lobby and apparated away as soon as he was out the door. He needed to get home, get out of his work robes and then have a drink.

He arrived home and was slightly disappointed that Oliver wasn't there yet but he knew it was mainly because he was in such a bad mood. He headed to the bedroom and stripped off his dress robes, shirt and trousers but instead of putting on anything else he simply headed to the kitchen to get a class of fire whiskey. He normally stuck to lighter drinks like butterbeer but he was irritated and wanted something strong.

He was on his second fire whiskey and just beginning to relax when he heard the door open and Oliver came in wearing the old clothes he wore to and from practice. "Wow, had a really bad day huh?" Oliver said obviously taking in his lack of clothes and the fire whiskey bottle sitting on the bar.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," He said irritated. Oliver just gave him a look so he broke down and told him. "First Mum finally found out about me outing myself to the ministry and I had to go calm her down at lunch." He looked away. "She knows we are moving in together and when she's not trying to talk us out of moving so fast she wants us to move to the village near the burrow."

"We are not living anywhere near your folks," Oliver said throwing his bag on the couch and heading to the bar to join him. "I like your family but being that close would drive me completely round the twist."

"You and me both," He said. "I told her we'd look so whatever mum finds is our baseline we have to find a house or flat far away that is better than anything she comes up with." He said watching Oliver burst out laughing. "To get away I lied about having a lot of work and went back and finished a report not due till the end of the week." He took a long draught of his fire whiskey then. "Then my supervisor stopped by to praise me on getting back to my old self and asked me to stay late to do some extra work." He knew he was scowling again. "After that I told him I couldn't I had plans, left, came home, stripped off, and had a drink."

"Wow poor baby," Oliver said coming up behind him at the bar. "How about a hand job to help you relax," he said leaning down and kissing his shoulder. After which he repayed the favor with a blow job in the living room.

"I'm glad too," He said and then because the moment felt right. "I love you Oliver Wood," He said and saw Oliver smile and soon he was being kissed passionately. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Oliver's tongue moving around his mouth.

"I love you too, Percy," Oliver said with a smile that looked like it was going to split his face. "Let's go have a shower and then we'll see about getting us some dinner." He helped Oliver to his feet and they made their way into the bedroom where they shed the rest of their clothes and then headed into the shower. "I need to do some Laundry soon otherwise I'm going to need to make another run to my flat."

"Just put your stuff in the basket," He said with a smile. "I doubt my mum can tell the difference between your clothes and mine." Oliver gave him a curious look. "Yes my mother still does my laundry but it's not by choice she insist on doing it and will show up if I don't bring it by every week." Oliver just smirked. "I'll get her to stop sooner or later but it might take a while she's been a bit gung ho about it because of everything that happened."

"Relax Perce, I'm not judging you," Oliver said with a smile. "All the same I think I'll do my own laundry your mum might freak out a bit if she's confronted with evidence of us having sex." He had to admit Oliver was probably right his mother probably knew they were having sex but knowing intellectually was different than seeing the evidence. "Scrub my back?" Oliver said once they were in the shower under the spray of water.

"Sure," He said and began to scrub his lovers back. Once he was done he turned around and Oliver did the same job for him. "You know Oliver we should definitely make sure wherever we move to be sure it has a large bath."

"We should check Hogsmeade," Oliver said with a smile. "We can easily make magical alterations to any place we get there without too much trouble with the land lord." He had to admit that was an idea. "Of course a muggle neighborhood might be more accepting if we went to one of those gay districts."

"We will look around and check out our options," he said as they finished up in the shower and pulled on some new pants. "Let's just eat in tonight I can cook something quick." He said and left the room after using a hot hair spell to dry his hair. "I don't feel like bothering with getting dressed to go out, do you?"

"Not really," Oliver said using his own wand to dry himself before following him out into the bedroom. They headed into the kitchen where he sat his wand on the counter and began to gather the necessary ingredients to cook. "You know I can help if you want I'm not hopeless in the kitchen," Oliver said.

"Chop up those vegetables then," He said giving Oliver the stack of vegetables. "I'll start the meat and then we'll get started on something else." He left Oliver to cutting them up while began preparing the meat.

All in all Oliver seemed to be a decent cook in his own right. At the very least he was competent when it came to following directions. "You know next time I might just let you cook everything." He heard Oliver laughing. "I was picturing you mainly survived on take away and frozen meals."

"I did at first but a bloke gets tired of that all the time," Oliver said laughing. "You learn to cook or you shack up with someone who can cook." Oliver then smirked. "I did both." He shook his head ignoring Oliver's terrible sense of humor.

They didn't talk much during the actual meal as it was nice to just sit back and relax. After they eat he quickly used magic to clean up the dishes. "Should we listen to the wireless or are you up to fooling around again?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"I'm always up to fooling around," He said pulling Oliver against him and giving him a kiss. However before things could get too exciting there was a knock at the door. "It figures I guess I'll go get a dressing gown on and see who it is."

"Just open the door in your pants it's your house," Oliver said but he ignored him and head ed into the room to get a dressing gown on. He had just finished cinching it when Oliver came in heading toward his bag of clothes. "I was gonna open the door but I checked first thankfully it's your mum."

He left Oliver scrambling to get dressed and made his way to the front door where he opened it and his mother was standing there holding what looked like a stack of papers. "I thought for moment you weren't home Percy," His mother said cheerfully. "I brought you these flyers of property available in the village and the surrounding area."

"I didn't expect you to bring it by so soon," He said honestly shocked. He wondered if she ran out immediately this afternoon to get listing for him. "Come in you can leave them on the desk and I'll get you a glass of tea."

"Thank you Percy," His mother said. "I can't stay long, though, your father is waiting for me at George's shop." He was nearly to the kitchnen when she spoke up again. "Percy, these trousers are in terrible shape you should throw them away." He remembered then that he'd left Oliver's old trousers he tended to wear two and from practice where he'd change in the locker rooms on the floor.

"Actually those are mine," Oliver said emerging from the bedroom fully dressed and attempting not to look guilty. "I wear them to and from practice since they are comfortable and I always change and shower in the locker room." Of course Oliver still felt the need to over share. A quick glance at his mother showed her drop the trousers in shock and blush a deep scarlet. He shook his head vowing that George must never hear of this.

"Here is your tea mother," He said doing his best not to blush in embarrassment. He wondered why Oliver couldn't have lied and said they fell out of his over night bag it would be embarrassing but not as embarrassing as his mother guessing correctly they'd had sex in the living room earlier. "You said you were meeting father at George's shop?"

"Yes, George asked for your dad's help with something and I told him I'd drop those listings off and then meet him there," His mother said managing to get over her initial embarrassment. After another pause she looked at Oliver. "Are you living here now?"

"Well yes and no," Oliver said after a moment. "I've got a key to Percy's flat and he's got a key to mine we've been over at his mostly cause it's got a bigger shower..." Oliver stopped talking when he saw that his mother was blushing again. "I really need to learn to stop talking sometimes."

"I think I'll be going now, Percy, Oliver," His mother said as she stood up and handed him back the still full tea cup. "Thank you so much for the tea and be sure to look through the listings." He escorted her to the door and then once she was gone he turned to find Oliver shaking his head in horror.

"I'm sorry Percy, I don't know why I can't shut up some times," Oliver said sounding upset. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you and your mother like that." He just walked up to Oliver and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay we will both get over it," He said a bit surprised that Oliver was taking it worse than he was. "You don't normally get this upset when you say something without thinking?" He asked curious what had brought this on.

"It's just that I don't want to be the cause of any stress between you and your mum," Oliver said. "I know that things are still a little tense between you and your family after the last couple of years." He gave Oliver another hug.

"Relax, Oliver," He said as he pulled back. "My family and I are going to be okay and you won't come between us." He had to smile slightly as he added, "My mum is just going to be a bit weird around us for the next few times we see her." He then really broke into a grin. "Just be glad it was my mum and not George who got details about our sex life."

"If it had been George he'd never speak to either of us again," Oliver said breaking into his own grin. "I mean can you imagine he'd have run out of here as soon as I let slip the trousers were mine." He could picture it and Oliver probably wasn't far off the mark. "By the way one of my team mates is dating this new girl and wants us all to get together at some club after the game this Saturday do you want to go?"

"I suppose," He said. "I'm not very big on going to clubs though and my luck it'll turn out he's dating Amanda from work." He shook his head. "She keeps trying to make me her gay best mate and it's irritating as we don't share any interest in common."

"His new girl's name is Susan," Oliver said shaking his head. "They are both younger than us and I can't remember if you said the crazy woman was or not." Oliver said giving him a curious look. He racked his mind to remember Amanda's age.

"Amanda is the same age as us I think," He said pausing. "She just recently joined the ministry after working somewhere else originally." Which wasn't that unusual since so many folks lost their jobs or freedom after going along with Voldemort that there were massive openings in the ministry.

"Well even if my some chance she's there I'll protect you from the woman who wants to make you her new best mate," Oliver said teasing and then sobered after a moment. "If you really don't want to go I can go alone or make an excuse not to go?"

"I'm fine with going," He said quickly. "I know this team is important to you and we both need to be a bit more social." He looked away. "I'm just not doing it with folks who ask me questions like how many same sex couples I walked in on in Hogwarts as a prefect or head boy."

"She actually asked you that," Oliver said shaking his head. "I mean I know there were some others besides us into the same sex but that's just not something you should ever discuss with anyone besides the people you walked in on."

That was pretty much confirmation that Oliver had walked in on someone else at some point but he was right they shouldn't talk about it. "I think we should quit discussing stuff that we don't need to talk about and instead get back to what we were doing before my mum interrupted us."

"I thought you'd never ask," Oliver said gettin gup and heading into the bedroom. "Sit on the bed while I strip off I'm going to have to wear these again tomorrow," Oliver said and began to strip off this time actually taking the time to fold his shirt and trousers sitting them on Percy's dresser instead of just chucking them on the floor.

"You know watching you fold and properly store you clothes is kind of hot," He said watching as Oliver just raised an eyebrow. "I know it's weird." He go up and took his own robe off and carefully layed it across a near by end table.

"Yeah it's weird but I like your brand of weird," Oliver said walking over in just his pants and kissing Percy. "I thing you should be on top tonight," Oliver said with a grin as he pulled him ont onto the bed.

"Happy to oblige," He said as he kissed Oliver's chest and then got up. "I'll be right back." He headed over to the drawer he kept the lubricant in. "We'll need to buy some more of this before this weekend."

"Oh do we have big plans for when we get back form the club," Oliver said laid out on the bed with a grin. "Or do you wan to get really daring and try our hand at public sex in a club bathroom?"

"Back from the club," He said shaking his head. "Don't even joke about public sex Oliver." He could admit maybe in some small rebellious part of him would love to try it he'd never go threw with it.

"That was great," Oliver said as he caught his breath after everything was done. "Can you take care of the stains with your wand?" He noticed the drops of semen on the bed covers and reached over to pick up his wand. It only took a simple cleaning spell to clear up the stains but they had to actually get up to get a rag to clean themselves up. "It's a shame neither of us know any spells that would clean us up without the rag."

"I know a few but the result would be messy," He said shaking his head. "If not for us that whatever we were on at the time so it's just easier to do it the non magical way." He could just picture the result if he tried summon soapy water to get them clean.

"Yeah I suppose," Oliver said suppressing a yawn. "We should probably get some sleep," the other man said. He nodded his agreement and used magic to switch off the lamps before climbing into bed next to Oliver.

"Wait we forgot to put the lube bottle up," He was about to look around for it when Oliver made a snorting sound. "All right it can wait till tomorrow as long as you put the cap back on it." Oliver mumbled what sounded like an affirmative so he laid down and closed his eyes hoping there wouldn't be a mess in the morning. He felt Oliver snuggling up against his back after a while and finally drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer and notes on prologue. This is the edited for copy. This chapter however did not include any sex scenes so no edits were ncessary.

Chapter Five

He was cursed there was simply no other explanation for it. He had joked with Oliver Earlier in the week that his agreeing to go out with Oliver's team mate after the game would some how involve running into Amanda. He now realized that either he had some undiscovered gift of seeing the future or he was cursed.

He had run into Amanda in the stands of the Stadium where Puddlemire's game was being played. Even worse she turned out to be good friends with the younger Susan Bones the person Oliver's team mate was actually dating so of course it had come out that Percy was dating one of her boyfriend's team mates. So he was most definitely cursed.

"Isn't this great we can sit here watch the game and talk," Amanda said cheerfully from where she was sitting one spot over. "I mean who would have guessed when Susan told me we were going out to meet one of her boyfriends mates with his boyfriend that it would turn out to be you."

If he hadn't promised Oliver that he'd be at this game he'd have made an excuse and apparated away at the first opportunity. "Yes, It was quiet a surprise," he said carefully trying to keep his voice pleasant. After years of being told not to be rude he was finding it incredibly tempting to just tell her to shove off. Of course he wouldn't do that while annoying she was trying to be his friend and she was friends with the girlfriend of one of Oliver's team mates.

"So which one is your boyfriend, I'm terrible with names?" Amanda asked after a moment clearly surveying the team. "I know the seeker Thomas Hardy is dating Susy," She said glancing at Susan Bones who was on her way back with a few snacks. "Which one is yours again?"

"Oliver Wood, The Keeper," He said wishing Susan would get back to take her place between them again. He would inform Oliver in no uncertain terms that any other games he came to he was not to be seated anywhere near Susan and her friends.

"Sorry it took so long," Susan said as she arrived back and handed over a few items to Amanda. "Did the two of you have a good talk?" she gave Percy a knowing look which meant that she had picked up on his annoyance at Amanda at least.

"The best I can't believe that the keeper is gay," Amanda said cheerfully. "I mean I knew someone as good looking as Percy would land a winner but damn that man is impressive." He felt an odd mixture of being complimented and insulted at the same time. It was nice that Amanda thought he was attractive but her comments implied he wasn't good enough to land Oliver. "Hey can I ask which of you takes it up..."

"That's enough Amanda," Susan said sternly. "This isn't the place to ask private questions like that." He wanted to add that there was no such place but he supposed at least not in the stadium was the best he could hope for.

He did his best to focus on the game and cheer for Oliver but the fact Amanda was sitting so close was distracting. At least it looked like Puddlemire would win easily enough in no small part thanks to Oliver's excellent goal tending. He would never be able to deal with a post defeat Oliver and Amanda in the same day. He'd end up telling Amanda to shove off and probably hurting her feelings which was something he'd rather avoid.

"Looks like they'll be in a good mood tonight," Susan said after a moment. "All Tom has to do is catch the snitch and it'll be a complete shut out." He knew that so far even if the other team caught the snitch Puddlemire would win but he could tell Susan was hoping for a shut out. "If Tom misses it then I'll never hear the end of it."

"Neither will Tom," Percy said knowing with complete certainly that Oliver would not shut up about it all night tonight. He saw her giving him a knowing look and remembered that Susan had been in Ron's year and thus had been exposed to stories about Oliver Wood's legendary obsession with Quidditch that made him seem Odd even by the normal standards of Quidditch obsessed fans.

"So you and Oliver," Susan said after a moment. "You know there were rumors about you two in school a lot of folks tried to tell Penelope Clearwater that she was making a mistake dating you." He hadn't known that and his surprise must have shown. "So Penelope never asked you about them?"

"No, as far as I knew no one ever suspected a thing about either one of us and we weren't together when I first started dating Penny," He was careful to phrase it that way as his past with Oliver was none of her business.

"Well folks used to say it was weird that you too were such close friends since Oliver was Quidditch obsessed and you were rule obsessed." Susan said. "I only ever over heard bits and pieces of some of the older students talking."

"There were never any rumors amongst Gryffindore," He said thinking back. "Most folks didn't actually believe Oliver and I were that friendly since he was often busy with Quidditch and I was doing my duties as a prefect." He looked way. "I think Penelope must have suspected something because she figured out who I was dating quickly enough when I saw her again recently."

"You two really aren't being that shy about being involved are you?" Susan said after a moment. "I mean I heard about you because of Amanda but I wasn't sure you were really okay with it being out there so much."

"We decided that since last time we allowed our career goals and fears to prevent us from having one this time we would be open about things," He said to her. "I might arrange my coming out at work differently if I could change history and not tell Amanda in such a fashion that she then goes and leaks it to the entire building."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe she did that but she did swear that she apologized to you for doing it," Susan said obviously curious if her friend has done so or not. "She did apologize," she asked glancing over at her friend who was currently flirting with a guy in the next row down.

"Yes she apologized," He said quickly not wanting the hassle of a fight starting between them because of him. "She did so the very same day it happened." He wondered if Susan had anything to do with that if the story of it being over heard might not have been an exaggeration to avoid culpability. Still there was no reason to drag up old baggage the matter was settled.

"Looks like we won," Susan said as the crowed erupted in cheers as her boyfriend finally caught the snitch. He was glad because he hadn't been looking forward to a long game of just waiting for the snitch to get caught while the score divide just got bigger and bigger. He enjoyed a good game but this wasn't a good their opponents for today had been playing terribly.

They made their way out of the stands and headed toward the area where they could wait for the players to come out of the locker rooms. "That guy I was talking to earlier is going to meet us at the club later," Amanda said brightly. "He seems like a really great guy." She then zeroed in on him again. "Are you and Oliver going to dance at the club?"

"I don't dance," he said instantly which was the truth. He had been taught a few formal dances by his mother but in general he had never had much use for it. He could easily picture how bad he would look even attempting to dance in a club.

"Oh but are the two of you going to be open in public or should we pretend the two of you are just good friends," Amanda asked giving him a questioning look. "I mean you get what I'm asking right?"

"You are asking how open we are going to be," He said carefully. "If someone ask we will be honest but neither of us are the public display of affection type." Which wasn't completely true he had a feeling if Oliver ever played for a national team and won the world cup he might get snogged in public out of excitement but most of the time neither of them were that exuberant in public.

"Oh I guess I understand that," Amanda said and then promptly forgot about him to turn and start talking to another of her friends that she saw walking past. He wondered exactly how many people she knew. He'd met plenty of people like her who had massive amounts of friends but he'd never understood them. His own trouble making friends had led to him being rather insular.

He did know one good thing that would come out of this evening. Oliver would now know exactly what he meant when he mentioned Amanda getting on his nerves. He knew her exuberance would quickly wear on Oliver's patience unless she happened to be talking about Quidditch he would get annoyed quickly. "She really gets on your nerves doens't she?" Susan asked him quietly. "Yes, I can tell she has that effect on some people."

"I'm trying not to dislike her but some of her actions make it difficult," He admitted. "How is it that you don't seem bothered by her?" He asked hoping that Amanda wouldn't suddenly over hear them and trouble erupt.

"I just remind myself she doesn't mean any harm and she's loyal once you're her friend," Susan said from where she was sitting. "Besides she's great fun at parties if you're the party type." Of course no one had ever said he was the party type. "Here they come," She said pointing to where Percy and her boyfriend Thomas were emerging and heading toward them.

"Ready to go," Thomas asked as he gave Susan a quick kiss. He and Oliver just exchanged a nod. He was personally waiting to see what happened when Amanda noticed Oliver, and he was sure it was going to be quiet a show. "I see Amanda is with you," Thomas said with a smile. "You'll love this chick Ol, she's hilarious."

He watched as Amanda saw Oliver and grabbed him into a tight hug. He suppressed a flash of jealousy that quickly changed to amusement when she said something to Oliver in his ear that caused Oliver to step back from her in shock. As they were making their way out Oliver walked over and asked quietly. "Did one of you hex her or is she taking the mickey?" Oliver looked disturbed. "She just asked which one of us took it up the bum when we were in bed."

"Now you know I wasn't exaggerating," He said as they walked toward the exit of the stadium. "Just remember this next time you wonder why I complained about running into her at work." He said and saw Oliver give him a weak smile.

"It's a bit too early to head to the club," Thomas said as they were leaving. "So let's go back to my place for a few drinks and then we'll find a restaurant and head to the club after we all eat." He privately would have rather had some time alone with Oliver before they had to go to the club but Oliver was already agreeing.

He privately wondered where Thomas would live he'd seen Oliver's place but he doubted most Quidditch players lived like Oliver who's flat before they got back together had basically been a place to sleep until it was time to play Quidditch again. "So where does Thomas live?" he asked Oliver once they were outside the stadium.

"He lives in Hogsmeade, he inherited one of his families homes when he came of age," Oliver said. "Just let me guide you there when we go to apparate." He felt Oliver's hand grab his arm and he prepared himself for the shock of apparating with someone else. He was a bit surprised when they arrived at a much larger house than he expected. He had never heard of Thomas' family so he'd assumed they were not that rich. "His dad was a rich Muggleborn who still owns plenty of businesses in the muggle world." Oliver said as an explanation. "They don't seem that rich by wizard standards but they have plenty of capital in the muggle world that they convert whenever they want something in our world."

"Which means the ministry doesn't even count them as that wealthy," He said shaking his head. "The perfect tax dodge since the ministry only taxes what they earn from wizard endeavors," Percy said impressed. "I think I might have to look into investing in the muggle world then." He wondered if that was why the goblins of Gringotts took in so much muggle money threw conversion. The ministry had never cared why the goblins did it only that they did so they didn't have to bother with helping muggleborn's buy the necessary supplies.

"Wow this place is incredible," Amanda said cheerfully. "Do you have a brother?" She asked excitedly as she looked around. "I mean really do you have a brother?" He saw Oliver shaking his head in disbelief.

"He's out of the country now on a trip to the America's for our muggle business interest but when he gets back I'll introduce you," He glanced over at Oliver who looked equally confused. "I have to warn you though he's more of a fan of muggle girls than he is witches."

"I can change that," Amanda said proudly. "He won't know what hit him." Thomas laughed loudly as he looked at Oliver and saw him shaking his head. "So do you have a hot tub in this place?" She was smiling. "I could do with a good soak."

"Sure but it'll have to wait till later we are just here for a drink before we go get something to eat," Thomas said cheerfully. "Now who wants Fire whiskey," He said going to a cabinet and opening pulling out a bottle as soon as they were all inside.

"I'll pass," He said quickly as there was no way he was drinking Fire whiskey around these people he needed to keep his head. He glanced over to Oliver and nodded his head to tell him to go on if he wanted.

"I'll join Percy in staying clear headed," Oliver said refusing the drink. "I'll wait and have a drink at the club don't want to over do it since we've got training on Monday." He saw Thomas frown and wondered what he was thinking.

"You know Oliver you really take Quidditch too seriously," Thomas said before laughing. "It won't kill you to get drunk once in your life." He saw Oliver scowl before slapping on the smile he wore for team mates after a victory.

"I believe in being the best player possible," Oliver said calmly. "After all even if you hadn't caught the snitch me and the chasers had assured a victory." He ignored the by play and glanced around the home. It was impressive and he was again reminded that perhaps there were business opportunities in the muggle world that he had never considered exploring.

"You'll never change Oliver," the other man said shaking his head. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother trying to get you to loosen up." The other man suddenly looked at Percy. "Does Oliver ever stop thinking and talking about Quidditch at all?"

"Sometimes," He said as casually as he could. He had never been good at joining in with banter and didn't know how serious to take this arguement. He couldn't tell if it was two team mates taking the piss or real annoyance on the part of Oliver and Thomas.

"Hey you guys should see his bathroom," Amanda said apparently reappearing. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed her leaving. "I mean all of us could fit in that shower it's amazing." She then blushed crimson. "Not that I'm saying we should all get in the shower."

"I don't think Susan would like it very much if you were," Thomas said laughing loudly. "What did I tell you Ol this girl is hilarious." Thomas was laughing and he found himself feeling slightly sorry for Amanda who looked clearly embarrassed by his comment.

He walked off a ways and waited until Oliver wandered over close enough to ask him quietly so no one else would here. "Is he always like this?" He asked hoping that it was only the post victory high or some other reason because Thomas really getting on his nerves.

"Not usually," Oliver said with a frown. "He can be a jack ass sometimes but normally he's not this bad." He looked around with a frown. "Hopefully he'll back pedal some cause if not we are out of here."

"Thomas that's enough," Susan said her clearly annoyed her voice carrying. "What is wrong with you tonight," She asked clearly annoyed. He glanced over at her and saw she was clearly angry. She went up in his estimation because he'd been assuming she was a terrible judge of character.

"Sorry, I'm just excited my mate, Oliver, is back going out with us not blowing us off again," Thomas said shooting an annoyed glance over at him. He saw Oliver tense but he grabbed his arm quickly to stop him. "Sorry that was kind of out of line." Thomas said. "Sorry, I shouldn't be acting like this."

"You're forgiven," Oliver said though his arm was still tense. "So why don't we all go out to dinner, I don't think you need to drink any more fire whiskey." He was glad Oliver said that because the sooner they ate the sooner they would go to the club. Which they could then leave it earlier even though he expected they would be stuck there at the club for a while.

"Yeah lets go I got us a reservation at that great place we went to last week Susan," Thomas said obviously trying to get back on her good side. "We might be a bit early but it shouldn't be a long wait."

"That sounds nice," Susan said thawing slightly. "They have this really great pasta dish that is covered in three kinds of cheese." He noticed that Amanda recovered after that and began to talk earnestly about all her favorite past dishes. "We can walk there it's not too far from here," Susan said when Amanda stopped to take a breath.

They left Thomas' large house and began to make their way down the streets. He wasn't surprised that they were making their way toward the sections of Hogsmeade that students from the school usually didn't go to. The sections aimed more at the adult witch and wizards who lived here threw out the year and didn't depend on the pocket change filled students for a share of their profits.

"I haven't been here often," Amanda said looking around. "I only really remember Hogsmeade from school during those weekends." She was looking around excitedly. "I had no idea this street of restaurants and clubs even existed."

"Yeah it mainly caters to the out of school crowd," Susan said cheerfully. "A lot of the clubs don't open until long after the students are back in the school on the Hogsmeade weekends." She pointed out a tattoo parlor. "There are other options that aren't allowed to cater to underage wizards."

"Hey Perce, do you remember that time Fred and George tried to give each other tattoos of the Gryffindore lion in third year," Oliver said smiling. "They turned themselves orange and couldn't move their arms for a week."

"Yes, Mother sent them each a howler over that," Percy said smiling at the memory. "She also told them if she ever caught them with a real tattoo she'd dye them permanently pink." He was still smiling as he pictured their outraged reactions to that statement. "I wonder if she'd still try it if George finally got a tattoo."

"Maybe you should put him up to and see," Thomas said after a moment. "He and Fred hexed me once to have these giant musical boils on my backside that sang when I sat down." After that the walk became a series of recollections by all of them to the antics of his twin brothers.

"I remember the time they got our prefect the one before Penelope who worse those horrible glasses," Amanda said laughing. "They made him belch out curse words for three days." They arrived at the restaurant then.

"I remember that one Amanda," He said smiling for the first time genuinely at her. "They told me that it was practice for when I got the prefects badge." They arrived at the restaurant then and managed to get a table immediately.

Thomas ended up ordering a bottle of good wine to start things off and suggested a toast to Fred and George they all naturally agreed to. A few more toast and some excellent food and then they paid and made their way to the club. "I think I may have drunk a bit too much at dinner," He told Oliver as they settled into a booth at the club while Thomas and Amanda headed to get more drinks.

"Me too," Oliver said his words having a slight slur. "Maybe we should order something non alcoholic next," He looked around with a lazy smile. "I mean after the drinks Tom already paid for of course." He agreed but some how it became after the next drink and then after the next drink.

He opened his eyes in a strange bed the next morning twisted up with Oliver with a severe hangover and aching in several places. "Oliver," He said shaking the other man. "Oliver, where are we?" He asked shaking him even harder.

"In hell," Oliver said opening his eye obviously in a similar state as him. "I think we are in one of Thomas guest bedrooms." He shook his head. "I can't really remember too much after the third or fourth drink at the club what about you?"

He tried to think but his back was killing him and biceps were bothering him as well. "I don't know he closed his eyes and stretched. He heard Oliver gasp and opened his eyes to see Oliver staring at him. "What is it?"

"Hey Perce check out your arms," He looked down at his arms and saw celtic knotwork tattoos on both of them. The one on his right shoulder was done in vivid scarlet and the one on his left in bright blue. The circular patterns set above a celtic bands that were done in the same colors. "Also there's a dragon on your back a really nice one but it looks expensive."

It was then that he noticed Oliver was sporting a matching set of tattoos with the color's reversed he guessed so when they held each other they matched up. "Let me see your back you've got the arms matching."

Oliver looked down at himself and then turned over. "So what do I have on my back the way it's itching it has to be something." It was a large ink black dragon that looked very expensive. Magical tattoos were quicker to put on than Muggle tattoos but he still had no idea how they got them.

"It's a large black dragon," He said and began feeling for his wand on the tables. "We need to take these things off now." It shouldn't be too hard to remove. He found his wand and was about to start work on his arm when Oliver grabbed his hand.

"You better check to make sure they aren't permanent you wouldn't want to loose an arm," Oliver said warning clear in his tone. He knew it wasn't likely but some wizards and witches were stupid enough to ask for a permanent charm placed on the tattoos. "I mean I don't think we were that drunk but you should check just to be sure."

He muttered a quick spell to reveal the presence of charms and frowned when it was revealed. He pu this wand on Oliver's copy of the tattoos and muttered the same spell. "I can't believe it we were both drunk and stupid enough to have them made permanent."

There was a knock at the door then. "Are you guys descent?" Thomas asked form the other side of the door and when they called they were he entered sporting a large trophy surrounded by ribbons done in Puddlemire colors on his bare chest. "So uh it looks like we all got drunk and hit a tattoo artist are yours permanent too?"

"Yeah unfortunately," Oliver said since he was still fuming. "Can you remember how it hapened?" Oliver asked after a moment. "I mean I've never cared one way or the other about tattoos but Percy here definitely isn't the type to get a tattoo let alone five in one go." He certainly hoped it was only five he hadn't checked anywhere else yet.

"Uh I don't remember a thing but Susan says she remembered it all being a big joke at first and no one actually meaning to go through with it but we all kept egging each other on." He said shaking his head. "I'm really sorry I had no idea a night would lead to this."

"I'm sure we can hide them with a concealing charm," He said speaking up. He was still furious about waking up with them but he had no one to blame but himself. He had never been a heavy drinker and allowing himself to get that drunk had been a mistake. "At the very least I don't usually wear anything that will show them."

"That's certainly true," Oliver said with a weak smile. "You on the other hand Thomas are going to get teased mercilessly in the locker room over that design choice." He watched as Thomas turned an interesting shade of red before inviting them down to breakfast and leaving the room. Once he was out of the room Oliver looked at him. "Are you pissed at me for convincing you to come along?"

"I'm not pissed at anyone but myself for getting that drunk," He said honestly. "And despite it's lousy start last night was actually fun until we got too drunk to think straight." He felt his voice getting horse. "I need to get some water to drink," He said getting up and pulling on his clothes from last night.

Oliver did the same and they slowly made their way threw the massive house to Thomas' kitchen where he was sitting with Susan and Amanda both of whom looked bad but not as bad he felt. "So how bad are the ones you guys are stuck with?" Amanda asked sounding way too chipper this morning. "I lucked out and just a got a butterfly on the small of my back but poor Susan has these giant wings across her whole back."

"I'm just glad we didn't go to a muggle tattoo parlor like you suggested Amanda," Susan said darkly. "It would have taken them hours to do that much work and I'd probably have ended up with something half finished."

"But a muggle done tattoo would be easily removed," He said interrupting. "Instead we went a wizard artist and in our drunken stupor asked them to make them permanent." He frowned. "Do either of you remember where we had them done we should probably file a complaint since we were obviously too drunk to make that decision."

"I seem to remember Thomas dumping a bunch of gold out to pay for everything under the table so I doubt they'd even admit to it if you filed a complaint," Susan said shaking her head. "Plus, none of us who work the ministry really need to advertise we got so stupidly drunk that we all got tattoos." She looked over at Amanda. "So feel free to show that tattoo off but be sure you don't tell folks you were drunk and leave Percy and me out of the story."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on showing this off," Amanda said. "Maybe I'll show a boyfriend when I get one but I'm not showing any of those harpies we work with." That was the first time he'd ever heard her say something disparaging about anyone at the ministry.

"I think Oliver and I should be leaving," He said speaking up after drinking a few glasses of water and quickly downing the supplied breakfast. He glanced over at Oliver who nodded and he turned back. "Thank you for the evening and we will see you all another time."

It didn't take long after they were gone to apparate back to his flat. "I'm going to check on Hermes and then take a shower are you going to join me?" He hoped Oliver would say yes but the other man was extremely quiet this morning.

"Sure," Oliver said after a moment. "Are you going to tell your mum about the tattoos or are you going to just avoid ever being shirtless without a concealing charm on them?" Oliver was giving him a strange look. "Because your mum was talking about a family trip to the sea once things calmed down."

He had completely forgotten about his mother mentioning that a few weeks ago at Sunday dinner before he'd told her they were planning to move in together. "I don't know neither option is that appealing." He shook his head. "If I don't tell her and she finds out it'll be worse but telling her is sure to be unpleasant." He shook his head. "I will have to tell her, there is no way that I can guarantee she won't find out sooner or later." He was picturing how much glee George would take in revealing it if he found out.

"Okay good cause I wasn't going to conceal mine at all," Oliver said smiling a bit. "I just didn't know what you were going to say when your mum saw mine." He went and let Hermes who was a bit annoyed out of his cage and then out a window to stretch his wings. He made it to the bathroom to see Oliver admiring his new back tattoo in the mirror. "It's the same as yours we really did go for a matching set," Oliver said with an odd tone.

He walked up behind Oliver and ran his hand down the design. "It really is neat looking," he admitted. "I just never saw myself as the tattoo type." He said and saw Oliver grinning widely. "You realize that as soon as I tell my mother she's going to convince herself that you're a bad influence and your going to get a frosty reception for a while."

"Yeah I kind of feel like a bad influence though so it's okay," Oliver said walking toward him. "Get your clothes off and lets make sure we haven't got any other surprise tattoos." He stripped while Oliver watched. "You've got a bunny on your ass?" Oliver then laughed loudly when he tried to see it in the mirror. "Just kidding."

"That was not funny," He said glaring at Oliver as he went and turned on the shower. "Joke about it again and you might wake up with one on your ass." He had to hide a smile as he heard Oliver laughing behind him so he quickly stepped into the spray of the shower.

"The shower is nice and all," Oliver said sliding in behind him. "But we need to make sure there's a large tub in wherever we end up." He glanced at Oliver. "I think it'd be nice to just lay back in a nice huge bath covered in warm water with you."

He found himself blushing at he thought about it. "It certainly has a certain appeal he managed after a moment." He was enjoying the water relaxing him but he still a bit too hung over for any vague thoughts to turn into actual sex. "We really should take the time to pull some listings in areas far away from the ones my mother delivered."

"Not really in the mood for romance are you?" Oliver said shaking his head. "I can't blame you I still feel like I got hit by a bludger myself." They finished up the shower and then ended up collapsing back in bed to sleep off the rest of their hang over. He was shaken awake by Oliver some time later. "Your owl is vindictive, did you know that Percy?"

"Hermes?" He asked in confusion and Oliver handed him a letter clearly from his mother that Hermes had apparently brought. He read it and then turned to look at his owl which was sitting on his cage looking smugly satisfied. "So he turned up and Mum used him to deliver an invitation to a dinner tonight that George wants everyone to attend."

"Why does George want everyone to attend?" Oliver asked sounding wary. "I mean it doesn't fill me with confidence that George is specifically asking for everyone to show up." He could understand that a quick glance back down at the note confirmed that Oliver was right to be worired.

"He wants to demonstrate some of his new products and get feedback form the family on them," He said shaking his head. "So prepare to be pranked at least once unless George is still too nervous around you to do anything."

"Oh no I won't be that lucky," Oliver said shaking his head. "He'll have gotten over it enough to prank me unless maybe I flirt with him a bit you wouldn't mind would you it's for a good cause?" Oliver asked with a pleading expression.

"As much fun as seeing George's reaction would be I don't want to know what he'd do for revenge when he calmed down." He said just picturing what George might do to Oliver. "I think it best that we simply put up with any pranks he does and count on my mother to keep him from going to far."

"All right I guess," Olive said shaking his head. "So are you going to head over early and let your mum freak out about the tattoos, or wait and tell her another time." He closed his eyes and tried to think about.

"I'll go early," He said opening his eyes. "I just know that somehow George will expose them if I don't get it over with all ready." He looked over at Oliver. "Do you want to come along or will you be arriving later?"

"No offense Perce, But your mum terrifies me I'll come later and do the laundry while your gone," Oliver said not the least bit ashamed of hiding from his mother. "Just make sure she doesn't poison my food or something in revenge for letting you get drunk."

"I'll make sure she doesn't," He said getting up and beginning to get dressed. "I suppose I should go get this over with." He immediately went to the closet and pulled on hand knitted jumper his mother had given him it never hurt to appeal to her motherly instincts. "If she doesn't kill me I should be back to get you for the dinner in an hour or two." Oliver nodded as he gave Hermes an affectionate stroke and then left the flat to go face the music.

He arrived at the burrow and was surprised to Bill there helping his mother with the meal. Bill never cooked which immediately made him curious. "Why are you helping cook?" He asked as soon as his mother left the room to get something.

"Mum sent a letter to ask Fleur to help since George sprang this on her with such short notice but Fleur is going to be out all day so I came," Bill said shaking his head. "I don't think I'm being much help though."

"No, you're not," He said seeing what Bill was attempting to do. "Move over and I'll do it." Bill nodded and stepped aside. Their mother returned soon enough and gave Bill another task before piling a list on for him to do. "Mother, there is something I have to talk to you about."

"What is it dear?" His mother said as she was working at the stove. "I'm afraid we will have to talk while we cook." She was shaking her head. "George, couldn't have given me some warning that he wanted the entire family together tonight."

"Well," He froze trying to decide how best to bring up what was surely going to make her hit the rough. He saw both her and Bill staring at him so he finally just blurted something out. "I got drunk last night and ended up getting a couple of tattoos."

Of course all activity in the kitchen immediately screeched to a halt as his mother and Bill both screamed demanded an explanation. "I cannot understand you both one at a time please," He said and wasn't surprised when Bill immediately stepped aside and let his mother go first.

"Percy Weasley, what were you thinking?" His mother said looking him up and down with disappointment. "I thought you knew better than to be that irresponsible was it Oliver has he started you drinking regularly?"

"No mother," He said quickly. "Oliver and I went out with a few friends and both of us drank too much." He knew this next part would make it worse. "I'm afraid everyone in the group did and we all woke up with various tattoos." He then intentionally looked down not wanting to see his mothers face. "It also turns out they are permanent."

The next few minutes in the kitchen were filled with an extremely uncomfortable silence as he worked on the tasks his mother had given him. He looked up every so often to see her working quickly obviously fuming about the entire matter. Bill kept shooting him looks and finally spoke up. "So how many did you get and how embarrassing are they?" He noticed the corner of Bill's lip twitching and realized that Bill found this funny.

"They are not embarrassing," He said thankful that he hadn't ended up with one like Thomas. "There are just a few on my biceps and a large one on my back but fortunately they are easily concealed by clothing."

"I want to see them," His mother said turning back from the food. "Take your shirt off now," She said in a commanding tone and he didn't even hesitate pulling his jumper and the shirt beneath it off.

"Wow you weren't kidding about the one on your back," Bill said before whistling appreciatively. "I like it but it's definitely not something I'd ever picture you getting." At Bill's words his mother who had been glaring at the ones on his arms went and looked at the one on his back.

"It's a great big horrid thing," She said sitting down in a chair. "I cannot believe you were so irresponsible." She teared up a bit. "What are you going to do if they find out at work?" It took every bit of his self control not to laugh since after the outing thing he thought a few tattoos were unlikely to affect his job.

"Hey what's all the noise about," Ginny asked entering the room and then froze staring at him. She then turned and left the room her distinctive laughter trailing after her. He blushed and pulled his shirt and jumper back on.

"I can't believe one of my children would be so irresponsible as to get a tattoo," His mother said shaking her head. He just did catch Bill's slight guilty look at that statement. He narrowed his eyes at his older brother and the guilty look got more pronounced.

"I'm not the only one with a tattoo," He said and when his mother turned toward him. "No mother it is not my place to tell you who else has one." He felt a bit bad about doing that to his siblings but it would take some of the heat off him.

"So you said the whole group of you got Tattoos what did Oliver get," Bill said clearly attempting to keep their mother from asking him if he knew who else had a tattoo. He began to go back to chopping vegetables for his mother's pot roast.

"He got a matching set to mine," He finally said and did his best to ignore Bill's laugh. "No mother I do not know which of us was first I really can't remember." He glanced over to see her staring at him with disapproval.

"Your father should be back from the shop shortly why don't the two of you go see if he needs any help with the groceries," His mother finally aid after a moment. "I can handle things from here on out." He knew they were being dismissed so she could be upset alone.

"So what's the real reason you got so drunk Percy, that's not like you," Bill said once they were out of the room. "Come on spill what's the reason that you aren't telling Mum cause you don't want to upset her even more than you getting drunk would."

"We were reminiscing about Fred and George with some other people who remembered them," He said honestly. "It all started with a toast to Fred's memory and went from there." He said and saw Bill nodding in understanding. "So what about this tattoo that you have that mum doesn't know about?"

"Similar story," He said shaking his head. "I got drunk with some friends one summer and got my girlfriend's name tattooed somewhere." He shook his head. "Fleur made me get another one to cover it up once we got involved." He smiled a bit. "She picked out this really neat star design to do it." He then turned a glare on him. "Now thanks to you we are going to be lucky if Mum doesn't try to strip search all of us looking for who else has one."

"You never had a problem with her complaints about the earing," He said watching as Bill's eyes narrowed. He ignored the glare and walked on. "I'd think telling her about a little tattoo wouldn't be so bad."

"You know as well as I do it's the story behind it that's the problem," Bill said shaking his head. "I'd have to tell her not only was I not the perfect head boy at Hogwarts that I lied about it all this time." He looked away. "I could blame it on Fleur but if Mum had a go at her about it the whole story would come out and I'd have both of them pissed at me."

"Well maybe you'll luck out and one of our other siblings will confess to having one before Mum finds out about yours?" He wouldn't be surprised by either George or Charlie having a tattoo. He could easily see Ron or Ginny getting one in the future but he doubted they had one now.

"Long as it's not Ginny, Mum would be on the warpath forever if it was Ginny," Bill said shaking his head. "She'd probably be okay with Charlie having one though he's always hung out with a rough crowd."

He could imagine their mother's reaction to Ginny having or getting a tattoo. "Oh shit," He said quietly startling Bill with his profanity. "If Ginny ever gets a tattoo mum is going to blame me somehow." He said knowing with utter certainty that it was the truth. Bill gave him a sympathetic look. "Fair warning, If she does, I'm blaming you claiming you inspired me by then she'll believe me."

Bill's look of sympathy was replaced by anger and then he began to laugh. He couldn't help but join in which led to their dad walking into the strange sight of them laughing like loons in the living room of the burrow.

"Percy got a Tattoo," Ginny said from the stair cause loudly to their father. "I think Mum wants to kill him." She then smiled gleefully. "Can I be the one to tell George?" He and Bill ended up laughing again.

"What is all the racket in here," His mother said entering the room looking around annoyed. "There you are Arthur did you get everything?" His father quickly carried the groceries into the kitchen where he was sure their mother would tell him everything.

"Do me a favor Ginny," He said turning toward his sister. "If you ever get a tattoo don't blame me." He saw her smile, while Bill was frowning at him. "None of us can stop her Bill if she wants one she'll eventually get one but she can at least not blame it on me."

"I know but you shouldn't encourage her," Bill said shaking his head. "It just isn't natural for you to be the one taking that can't stop her angle." He said and then began to smile. "That's my job, George's job is to encourage her and Your job is to lecture her."

"I'm sorry your right," He said feeling a smile on his own face. He did his best to get rid of it. "Ginny under no circumstances are you to be as stupid and irresponsible as I was do you understand?"

"Of course I understand completely," Ginny said with a mock bow. "So what did Oliver think of them and why did you get them?" He then spilled an edited version of the story for Ginny that revealed a bit more than would like but it would answer her questions and keep her from asking Oliver who would probably tell her everything. "Wow, so Oliver has a matching set that's kind of sweet though the fact the two of you were drunk kills it a bit."

"Speaking of Oliver I should head back to my flat so we can get ready for tonight," He looked at his sister. "Do you have any idea what products George is going to show off tonight?" He asked wondering if his younger sister had any idea.

"No idea," She said shaking her head. "Harry says Ron has been tight lipped about it since George says he'll fire him if he opens his big mouth." Ginny smiled a bit. "So it's probably going to be something really shocking."

"That means I should prepare for the worst then," He said shaking his head. "I'll see you both later, Ginny, Bill." He waved goodbye to them and then headed into the kitchen. "Mother, Father I am heading back to my flat to get ready for tonight." He them both a hug. "Oliver and I will be here in a couple of hours."

"See you then dear," his mother said clearly not mentioning Oliver on purpose.. He had known she was going to blame him for the tattoo thing so it wasn't surprising. "George, says he wants everyone here by six so don't be late."

"We won't be mother," He said and headed out the door. He apparated back to his flat and let himself in easily. He was a bit surprised to find a note form Oliver that he'd taken off to do the laundry at his old flat because he wanted to get something he'd left.

He took the opportunity to do a bit of cleaning and change the linens on the bed. He and Oliver used spells to eliminate any wet spots or stains but it was still a good idea to change the sheets every so often. "Hey Percy, I'm back," Oliver called just as he was smoothing down his other comforter.

"I'm in the bedroom changing the bed linens," He called and Oliver walked in with his usual duffle bag and a second smaller one. "What is in that second bag?" He asked curious what Oliver could have decided to bring with him.

"Well your mum is already ticked at me so I thought we'd have a bit of fun with George," Oliver said with a smirk. "We might have to shrink some of them a bit to fit you but I've got some clothes that might make him think twice about using either of us as test dummies for his new products."

"What kind of clothes," he asked warily. He was not about to show up in something extremely garish just to annoy his brother. "Oliver, I won't wear anything that will horrify my mother." He knew she was touchy enough after the tattoo debacle.

"I'm not going to make you look bad," Oliver said smiling. "Just the opposite." He said pulling out a blue shirt and black denim jeans. "Go on in there and take a shower I'll just be out here adjusting these to fit you." Oliver gave him a smile "Trust me Perce," He said still smiling.

"All right," he said and headed inside the bathroom after grabbing a fresh pair of pants and a towel and wash cloth form the linen closet. He showered as quickly as he could and was just stepping out when he Oliver barged in carrying some kind of hair potion. "What is that for?"

"Just trust me Percy," Oliver said and despite his reservations he relented and after drying off his skin and pulling on a clean pair of boxer briefs he settled down and let Oliver play with his hair. "I told you that Jacket wouldn't work with your current hairstyle so were making some changes."

"Jacket?" He asked trying to think what Oliver meant. Oliver ignored him and began to actually use his wand to cut his hair. He started to object but stopped himself he trusted Oliver and besides he could regrow it to it's normal style if he hated this afterwards. Oliver finally told him he was done and he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was cut much shorter and had several uneven elements. "Are you sure you're done?" He asked confused.

"Well we have to use some potions on it but that can wait until after you're dressed so we won't get any on your shirt." Oliver motioned for him to follow out into the bedroom and threw him the black jeans. "Pull these and this blue shirt on," Oliver said still smiling.

He pulled them on and found himself frowning. "Aren't they a little tight?" He asked looking down. It was true they weren't uncomfortable but they were much tighter than anything he'd normally wear. "You can see a bit more of me that I like."

"That's the point Perce," Oliver said looking him, up and down appreciatively. "I mean you're thin but you're not a stick you've got a nice bit of muscle there that no one ever gets to see me but me." Oliver then dragged him back into the bathroom and began rubbing a potion into his hair. "This stuff will do wonders." He began to see what Oliver meant as the red of his hair seemed lighter, softer and not quiet as garish as it normally was. "Now I noticed you had a good sturdy pair of boots in that closet of yours do they still fit?"

"I bought them during our trip to Egypt I may have to resize them magically," He said but Oliver just motioned for him to go get them. He was just finished adjusting the size of them when Oliver showed up with a gold chain with a snitch shaped medallion on it.

"Recognize it," Oliver said carefully tying it around his neck. He nodded remembering that Oliver had tried to give it to him during their last year in school and he had refused. It had been one of his regrets. "I know I told you I threw it out but I lied I kept it all this time."

"Thank you," He said feeling a mix of emotions from guilt to happiness. "I just wish I had something for you." He saw Oliver shake his head and then grab the duffle back and head toward the shower. "Where are you doing?"

"I have to get ready myself dig out that jacket you inherited from Bill and your look for the night is complete," Oliver said as he closed the bathroom door. He suddenly realized what Jacket Oliver had been referring to earlier.

He pulled out the jacket and after putting it on looked at himself in the mirror. He really didn't recognize himself. His hair in addition to the color changes was shorter and spikier and he had to admit he looked really good. He just wasn't sure he looked like himself. The clothing looked more like something Bill would have worn and with the old jacket added to it he looked a lot like his brother used to. His eyes came to rest on the pendant and he knew he had to do something for Oliver so he dug in his closet and found an old pocket watch that he'd been planning to have fixed. "This will work," He said to himself as he unhooked the chain and laid it on his desk.

He grabbed his wand and set to work using a spell to make the silver material melt and flow. It was delicate work and he'd never been as artistically minded as some but when he was done he'd fashioned two chain bracelets and a pair of silver rings. He was rather proud of his work and quickly pulled on the pair he'd made for himself.

"I'm done what do you think?" Oliver said coming back into the room. He was impressed Oliver was similarly dressed except his shirt was read and he was wearing a far newer jacket. He'd also somehow done the opposite to his own shorter hair. Instead of lightening and softening the color he'd made his hair darker and richer.

"I like it," He said and walked up to Oliver. "Here give me your wrist." Oliver complied and he slipped the chain bracelet on. "I also made this if you want," He said handing over the ring. He saw Oliver smile and pull it on. "I don't really look like myself here but I don't see why this will keep George from pranking us?"

"Trust me Percy," Oliver said still smiling. "Everyone is going to so shocked by how you look George isn't even going to dream of pranking you directly." Oliver seemed extremely confident so he nodded. "Let's go we don't want to be late."

"Yes I guess we should go," He was slightly nervous bout being seen like this by his family. However, at the same time a small part of him liked the idea that they probably wouldn't look at him the same after this. "So let's get this over with."

They left the flat and apparated to the burrow. His anxiety increased when Ginny came out to greet them then stopped stared at him in shock and then took off back inside. "I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction," He said doing his best to keep his nervousness in check.

"I was," Oliver said smiling. "No one ever gets to see exactly how good looking you actually are."

He felt himself blushing as a warm feeling following Oliver's compliment washed over him. "Now let's go have some fun."

To be concluded...


	7. Epilogue

This epilogue is the same for both the uncut version and the version of this fic

It takes place one year form the prologue.

Epilogue

He glanced in the mirror with a frown as he took in his old dress robes paired with his newer glasses. He knew that he should have gone out and bought a new pair of dress robes for the one year anniversary of what was being called the battle of Hogwarts. He and everyone else who had fought in that battle were supposed to attend a remembrance ceremony for all those that died there one year ago.

The new glasses and hairstyle didn't look that out of place but seeing his old dress robes brought home exactly how much his wardrobe had changed in a year. He was still well dressed while working at the ministry but it was quiet a bit more subtle than it used to be. His off hours were far more relaxed now. A year of spending time around Oliver meant he'd gotten used to dressing down in the off hours.

"Are you done glaring at your dress robes yet, Perce," Oliver said sticking his head into the bathroom. "I mean we really need to go if we are going to meet your folks and get good seats for this thing." He ignored Oliver and pulled out his older glasses and tried looking at the robes with them on. "Just pick a pair of glasses and come on Percy," Oliver's said clearly annoyed.

"All right," He said putting his newer slimmer glasses in their case and slipping them into a spare pocket. "Let's go get this over with." He wasn't looking forward to sitting for a few hours while a big deal was made about the battle where his brother died. He'd rather spend the day just with his family, them remembering Fred by themselves. However the rest of his family had decided to go so he wouldn't embarrass them by staying home no matter how much he wanted to.

"It isn't too late to back out of this," Oliver said throwing his arm over his shoulder. "Your family will understand if you don't show." He knew Oliver was right but he also knew that rumors would fly that he was feuding with his family again. He did not want those wounds reopened for any of them or himself on the anniversary of George's death.

"No, I need to be there with them," He said to Oliver. "However, Our anniversary tomorrow we are spending alone away from everyone." He ignored Oliver's smirk and shook his head. He knew that truthfully they didn't know if midnight had come yet when they got back together but he didn't want the day he resumed his relationship with Oliver to be the same day he lost his brother. They had even considered using the day of their first actual date a few weeks later but that hadn't felt right.

"Sure, and we've got that party at Amanda's house to look forward to this weekend." Oliver said with a slight smile. "Remember when you hated her guts and went out of your way to avoid her?" He ignored the jab he'd never hated Amanda though he had found her irritating at first so he just raised his eyebrow at Oliver. "Right you didn't hate her you just tried to avoid her."

"She can still be a bit over enthusiastic," He said choosing his words carefully. "However, she has turned out to be a good friend." He found himself smiling slightly. "Did I tell you her suggestion for what we should do for our anniversary?" He asked and Oliver shook his head no. "She suggested another matching tattoo."

"I don't think so," Oliver said with a laugh. "Though it might be nice to remember the experience this time around." He stayed quiet and saw Oliver smirk. "You wouldn't be willing to do it again would you?"

"Not another matching set," He said feeling a grin spreading on his face. "I've thought about us each choosing one for the other but where would we put them." He could tell Oliver was floored. "We'll talk about it tonight." He watched as Oliver grinned. "Let's go get this over with.' He wasn't sure they'd actually do it but the idea had its own appeal.

The End


End file.
